Times like This
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: modern times! inu ist ein gefürchteter mann und stößt auf das unschuldige mädchen kagome, kann aus dieser affäre mehr werden? doch in zeiten wie diese ist liebe nicht erlaubt, oder? !6 kap. ist endlich on!
1. Default Chapter

**hi, tja ein neuer fic -lol- ich hab einfach zu viele ideen ... aber dieser .. hatte irgendwie die gewisse .. klasse .. naja findet es selber heraus -)**

**ich sage dies nur einmal in diesem fic, also merkt es euch-inuyasha- gehört -mir -nicht-**

**

* * *

1. Schockierende Begegnung**

Es war wieder eine dieser dunklen Gassen Tokios. Als sie noch jung war, war sie selten da. Doch mit dem Wachstum ihrer Kräfte und Verfolger kam sie immer öfter hierher und versteckte sich in den Schatten, bis ihre Kräfte sich wieder regeneriert hatten.

Ja, Kräfte. Kagome Higurashi war eine eine normale Schülerin, bis an zu diesem Vorfall an ihrem 15. Geburtstag. An diesem Tag fand sie heraus, dass sie eine Miko war. Sie hatte die Gabe zu Heilen und zu Beschützen. Doch an diesem Tag stieg auch die Anzahl ihrer Feinde und in einigen Richtungen auch Verehrer. Dämonen wollten sie und ihre Kräfte benützen und viele Gangs hatten oft versucht sie zu kidnappen, doch durch ihre Kräfte konnte sie ihnen immer entkommen. Je stärker sie wurde, desto mehr wurde sie belästigt.

Nun war Kagome 17 und konnte ihre Kräfte immer noch nicht kontrollieren sie kamen wenn sie oder eine geliebte Person in Gefahr waren und gingen genauso schnell. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass nach jedem Benützen ihrer Kräfte ihr Körper extremst erschöpft und geschwächt wurde. Er musste die Stärke wiederfinden, die sie ausgegeben hatte und brauchte immer mehr Zeit um sich wieder zu erholen.

Da war sie nun wieder. Keuchend in irgendeiner Straße Japans, nachdem sie wieder einigen wilden Dämonen ihre Kräfte entgegengeschleudert hatte. Ihre Beine konnte sie nicht mehr lange halten und ihr Sehvermögen ließ deutlich nach. Ihre Augenlieder fühlten sich wie Blei an und der Schmerz brodelte in ihrem Körper. Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen, fasste sich auf den Hals, als ob es ihr so leichter zum Atmen fallen würde. Doch es tat es nicht und erneut schoss eine Welle von Leiden durch Kagomes geschwächten Körper.

Sie konnte sich selbst auf den Knien nicht mehr aufrecht halten und fiel zur Seite. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchstach ihre Schulter, doch er konnte den in ihrem ganzen Körper nicht übertreffen. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch fest und hoffte es würde bald aufhören. Noch nie war es so schlimm gewesen, es war wohl doch etwas zu viel. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft zu schreien, nur leise Tränen flossen sanft aus ihren Augen. Der Schmerz wollte nicht nachlassen und ihre Sicht verschlimmerte sich. Das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie in Dunkelheit verflog, war eine große Gestalt die vor ihr stand.

-

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Nicht, dass er gerne davon rannte, nein im Gegenteil. Doch diesmal waren es einfach zu viele und er war schon verletzt. Aus seiner Schulter floss das Blut wie aus Strömen und er konnte die Gestalten in den Schatten deutlich hinter sich fühlen. ´_Shit!_ Das war nicht gut, sie waren zu schnell und zu viele. Schnell bog er nach links in eine noch dunklere Gasse und rannte so schnell ihn seine Hanyou Beine trugen. Endlich hatte er sie abgewimmelt.

InuYasha Takahashi, einer der meistgesuchtesten Männer Japans rannte vor seinen Feinden. So etwas sah man nicht oft, schon allein deswegen, da er sehr eigensinnig und hartnäckig war. Er gab ungern einen Kampf auf und verlor ihn noch weniger gern. Doch diesmal wurde er überrascht und schnell verletzt, er wollte nicht sterben bevor Naraku getötet zu haben. Naraku, sein größter Feind, der jenige der ihm zu dem gemacht hatte, dass er war.

InuYasha war einer der gefürchtesten Gangleader in ganz Tokio wenn auch nicht Japan. Sein Ziel war es Naraku und seine Leute umzubringen, egal was am Ende geschieht. Er wollte seine Revenge. Doch nicht dass ihr denkt, dass es ein Kinderspiel war. Nein, diese Gangs waren schlimmer als die Mafia. Mit allen Mitteln trieben sie sich bis ans Ende.

InuYasha war schon seit Jahren der Führer dieser Organisation und wusste genau was er tat. Obwohl sein Verstand, gerade mal der eines 23 jährigen war, war sein Alter im deutlich voraus. Als Hanyou, also Halbdämon besaß er die Fähigkeit länger zu leben, doch dass hieß nicht, dass er genauso schnell alterte wie normale Menschen.

Nun rannte er so schnell er konnte, er konnte die Gestalten hinter sich kaum vernehmen und wusste er würde sie bald ganz von seiner Spur abgelenkt haben. Als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, sah er sie. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren lag auf den Boden und hielt sich den Bauch fest. Ihre Augen sahen ihn für einen Moment halboffen an bevor sie sich schlossen. Er konnte das Salz aus ihrem Gesicht deutlich riechen.

Für einen Moment stand er bloß angewurzelt da, doch er wurde schnell wieder in die Realität zurückgebracht, als seine Ohren das Rascheln hinter sich vernahmen. Er wusste sie würden bald da sein. Sein Blick war immer noch auf das Mädchen vor seinen Augen gerichtet. Er musste verschwinden, doch sollte er das Mädchen hinter sich lassen. Was würden seine Feine tun, wenn sie sie finden würden? Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Das Mädchen löste etwas in ihm aus, vielleicht Mitgefühl? Nein, er konnte so etwas nicht empfinden, nein!

Seine Feinde kamen immer näher, was sollte er tun? Schließlich entschied er sich, das Mädchen aufzuheben und davonzurennen. Etwas merkwürdiges verbarg sich hinter diesem Mädchen und InuYasha konnte eine gewisse Kraft in diesem Körper spüren. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte, dieses Mädchen mitzunehmen. Er war gerade dabei ihr das Versteck seiner Gruppe zu zeigen, was ist wenn sie ein Spion war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, etwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, all seine Zweifel davon zu geben. Doch trotzdem war es komisch, er ließ niemanden in sein Gebiet kommen, ehe er nicht gründlich überprüft wurde und doch hatte es dieses Mädchen einfach so geschafft. Er benutzte alle möglichen Schimpfwörter in seinem Kopf, die er nur kannte.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Wimmer unterbrochen. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen erlitt Schmerzen, er konnte es genau sehen. Schweißtropfen kullerte ihre Stirn hinunter. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und packte mit der anderen InuYashas Shirt. Er sah leicht besorgt zu dem Mädchen unter sich und musste gleichzeitig ihr Aussehen bestaunen. Ihre schwarzen und nun leicht feuchten Haare und ihre schwarzes Shirt mit dem kurzen dunklen Rock, ließen sie wie eine wilde Göttin aussehen. Ihr Gesicht, dass zwar Spuren von Schmerzen aufwies, sah nahe zu perfekt aus. Er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf, wer war das? Das war doch wieder nur eine Göre. Langsam konnte er in der Ferne sein all zu gut bekanntes Geheimversteck erkennen.

-

-

Ihre Augenlieder fühlten sich schwer an und wollten noch nicht geöffnet werden. Ein Seufzer entglitt ihren Lippen während sie sich zur Seite drehte. Doch da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ihre Bett war nicht zu breit und sie machte sich auf einen Sturz gefasst, doch er kam nie. Sie wunderte sich etwas und tastete mit einer Hand neben sich. Es war kein Rand zu spüren, stattdessen nur Seide. Warte mal, Seide? Ihre Augen schossen weit offen. Schwarz! Ihre Bettwäsche war nie schwarz! Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden wurde, setzte sie sich momentan auf.

„Endlich bis du wach."

Die dunkle Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Schockstadium zurück und sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dort auf eine Sessel, saß der wahrscheinlich sexieste (A/N ich weiß das Wort gibt es nicht wirklich, doch ich denke ihr wisst alle was ich damit meine -gg-) Mann den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Er hatte lange weiß- silberne Haare und goldene Augen mit einem fesselnden Blick. So viel sie erkennen konnte, hatte er einen sehr guten Körperbau.

Doch Kagome konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Sie sah sich kurz in diesem unbekannten Raum um. Die Wände waren rot gestrichen und sie lag in einem riesigen Bett. Der heiße Typ neben ihr saß in einem schwarzen Ledersessel neben ihr. Der Raum war riesig und so kam es, dass es auf der anderen Seite eine große schwarze Couch mit einem kleinen Tisch und einem Plasma- Fernseher stand. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum jungen Mann, dessen flauschigen Ohren sie er jetzt erkannte.

„Was ... was mach ich hier?" Ihre Stimme zitterte von dem Schock und vor dem Dämonen vor ihr. Die Angst gekidnappt geworden zu sein machte sich in ihr breit.

InuYasha starte sie zunächst etwas verwundert an, spürte jedoch bald ihre Angst und wurde leicht unruhig. „Beruhige dich Mädchen, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich habe dich in einer Gasse gefunden und dir das Leben gerettet. Da ich nicht wusste wo du wohnst, habe ich dich hierher gebracht."

Seine tiefe Stimme ließ einen Schauer entlang ihren Rücken laufen. Nach seinen Worten beruhigte sich ihr überventilierendes Herz einwenig, doch trotzdem konnte sie ihm nicht vertrauen. Sie antwortete mit einem ganz einfachen „Oh!" bevor sie den Kopf senkte und er fortfuhr.

„Also... Mädchen, was hast du dort überhaupt gemacht und was war los mit dir?"

Kagome reagierte etwas schockiert, als sie sich an die gestrige Nacht erinnerte. Anscheinend wusste er nicht was sich hinter ihr verbarg und sie wollte es diesem Dämonen auch nicht sagen. „Mmh ... ich ... ich .. habe mich nicht gut gefühlt und wollte schnell heim und es sieht aus, als hätte ich mich verlaufen." Sie schluckte schwer für ihre dumme Antwort und fuhr dann mit erhobener Stimme fort, da sie nach den vielen Erfahrungen keine Sympathien mit Dämonen empfinden konnte. „Und ich wüsste nicht was es dich angehen sollte!" Innerlich biss sie sich leicht auf die Zunge, da sie diesen Fremdling so persönlich angesprochen hatte.

InuYasha Temperament wuchs ebenfalls. Wer war sie so mit ihm zu reden? Er glaubte ihr kein einziges Wort und wollte gefälligst die Wahrheit wissen. „Hey, hör mir zu du verzogene Göre! Ich habe dich gerettet und du wirst mir verdammt noch mal sagen was los ist! Und überhaupt, was sind es für Kräfte die du hast!"

Kagome nahm tief Luft ein, doch sie schien stecken zu bleiben. Nun hatte er es doch. Was sollte sie tun, oh Gott, war das ihr Ende? Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

InuYasha entging ihre Steife nicht. „Du bist eine Miko, nicht wahr?"

Kagomes Augen weiteten sich noch einmal in Schock. Sie konnte kein Wort herausbringen und nickte nur.

InuYasha hatte schon seit langen ihre Kräfte aufgespürt und wollte jetzt nur noch sicher gehen. Sie schien sehr stark zu sein, stärker als Kikyou und für einen Moment dachte er, ob er sie nicht vielleicht zu seiner Gruppe dazu geben sollte. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie zu jung war. Er wusste nicht genau wie jung, doch er konnte deutlich erkennen, dass noch nicht viele Jahre auf ihren Schultern lasteten. „Sag, wie ist denn überhaupt dein Name und wie alt bist du?"

Kagome wusste nicht, wieso er das fragte. Wäre sie nicht noch zu geschockt, hätte sie mit einer lästigen Antwort zurück geschnappt, doch stattdessen wisperte sie bloß leise. „Kagome, Kagome Higurashi ..."

InuYasha dachte kurz angestrengt nach, woher kannte er diesen Namen? Er wusste es nicht, es war jedoch nervig, denn es nagte ihm in seinen Kopf.

„... ich bin .. 17..." Kagome sah immer noch auf ihre Hände im puren Schock.

„Whoa!" Jetzt war InuYasha auch schockiert. 17? So jung? Er war schon über 200 Jahre alt und .. und dieses Mädchen erst 17? Naja, nicht dass seine Gang aus alten Knackern bestand. Die meisten Menschen waren so um 21-26, doch trotzdem .. so ein junges Mädchen, überhaupt Mädchen .. war nie da gewesen. Hätte man Menschen und Dämonen Jahre irgendwie umgewandelt, so würde InuYasha zwar auch nur um 6 Jahre älter sein, doch trotzdem.

„Mh, zieh dich an und komm dann runter. Geh ganz einfach den Gang bis zu den Stufen entlang und dann den Gang links. Dein Gewand wird noch gewaschen, also zieh das an, was auf der Couch liegt. Wenn du fertig bist, bringen wir dich nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte sich den Weg zur Tür.

Kagome starrte für kurze Zeit auf sein Hinterteil das von einer schwarzen Hose bedeckt war, oder zumindest so viel seine lange Mähne es zu ließ. Bis sie die Worte wie ein Schlag trafen. _´Gewand? Noch in der Wäsche?_ Als sie runter auf sich sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie nur einen BH anhatte. Die Decke lag bei ihren Hüften und sie war die ganze Zeit nur in ihrem BH. Kagome wurde so rot wie nie, weil es ihr peinlich war und gleichzeitig weil er es nicht früher erwähnt hatte. Dieser Typ schien wirklich arrogant, sie wollte nach ihm schreien, fiel aber darauf, dass sie seinen Namen noch nicht kannte.

„Hey -argh- .. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Sie hatte die Decke schnell über sich gelegt und sah ihn immer noch wütend an.

Er öffnete schon die Tür und war kurz davor rauszugehen, als er ihr antwortete. „Ich bin InuYasha Takahashi." Und mit dem verließ er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das würde sie sicher noch mehr schockieren.

Kagome glaubte ihren Ohren nicht. Der am meisten gesuchte Mann, oder auch Halbdämon Japans! Niemand wusste wie er aussah, doch jeder wusste das er gefährlich war. Gerade er hatte sie gerettet und wollte sie dann auch einfach so heim gehen lassen? Kagome war verwirrt und wie ... .

-

InuYasha ging den Weg entlang, den er Kagome kurz davor beschrieben hatte. Er wusste er hatte gerade schockiert, denn er war bekannt. Dann dachte er über sie nach. Er hatte deutlich erkennen können, dass sie in einigen Momenten sehr wütend geworden war und irgendwie, hatte es ihn angemacht. Doch er wusste nicht wieso. Außerdem war sie erst 17, hatte jedoch einen mordsmäßigen Körper. _´Nein InuYasha! Sie ist ein Kind._ Doch egal was er tat, er konnte sich nicht helfen und musste ständig daran denken, wie es wäre wenn sie nicht einmal einen BH anhätte. Gott sei Dank wurden seine Gedanken gestört, als er zu seinen Kameraden kam.

* * *

**na? ich weiß man kann jetzt noch nicht viel daraus lesen, aber ich habe viele ideen über rom. szenen und damit ihr es wisst**

**das ist hauptsächlich eine romanze! **

**so reviewt ... pls**

**bYe**


	2. Deal

**hi-)  
ein ganz großes und fettes !Danke Schön! an die reviewer .. hier das nächste kapitel, viel spaß!**

**

* * *

2. Deal**

Kagome seufzte laut auf als sie sich umzog. Nicht nur war sie verwirrt, nein sie musste auch das anziehen. Das, bestand aus einem schwarzen Trägertop mit einem engen Lederrock. Sie zog zwar gerne etwas gewagtere Klamotten an, doch diese schienen selbst für ihren Geschmack etwas zu viel. Sie war sich sicher diesen InuYasha fertig zu machen, egal ob es der meistgesuchteste Mann Japans war.

Als sie sich aus dem Zimmer machte, musste sie erneut die Augen in Erstaunen öffnen. Sie stand in einem langen Gang, mit dunkel violetten Wänden. Auf jeder Seite standen zumindest 12 Türen und die Wände waren mit verschiedensten Bildern beschmückt. Sie folgte den Anweisungen von InuYasha und kam schnell zu einer Tür. Aus dem Inneren konnte sie Stimmen vernehmen und sie öffnete sie vorsichtig.

Alles vermummte. Im Raum war ein langer Tisch, auf den zu beiden Seiten um die 30 Leute saßen. InuYasha saß ganz am Ende auf dem ´Königsplatz. Kagome sah weitaus mehr Männer/Dämonen als Frauen. Sie sah unbequem in die nun stille Runde und räusperte sich leicht. Sie wollte InuYasha zwar am liebsten erwürgen, doch nun war es ihr etwas unangenehm. Außerdem konnte sie viele Blicke, die sie auszogen, spüren. Sie kratzte sich nervös den Unterarm und blickte fragend zu InuYasha

InuYasha diskutierte gerade mit seinen Kollegen über Naraku und das sagenhafte Mädchen, als sie plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Ihm blieb die Stimme weg. Sie sah unglaublich heiß in diesem Outfit, dass er sich von Sango, eine seiner obersten Mitglieder, ausgeborgt hatte, aus. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, da viele Männer auf dem Tisch mit lustvollen Augen zu ihr starrten. Er wurde etwas wütend, doch hielt sich gerade noch zurück. Wieso? Wieso geschah das bloß? Er kannte dieses Mädchen nicht und schon wollte er sie beschützen. _´Whoa!_ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

Mit einem lauten Räuspern lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes wieder zu sich. „Kagome, warte in der Küche. Sango wird mit dir gehen."

Die junge Frau neben ihm nickte, stand auf und leitete das Mädchen nach draußen.

„Hallo, ich bin Sango wie du schon weißt." Sango streckte ihr die Hand aus und lächelte sie an. Diese Sango schien sehr hübsch. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, die zu einem niedrigen Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Ihre Augen waren mit einem pinken Liedschatten geschminkt und sie hatte ein wahrlich, nahezu perfekte Figur.

„Kagome." Kagome streckte ebenfalls ihren Arm aus und erwiderte mit einem Lächeln.

„So Kagome, endlich lerne ich dich bei Bewusstsein kennen." Bei diesem Kommentar musste sie noch mehr grinsen.

„Ahm ... was?" Kagome war immer noch verwirrt und verstand nicht.

„Na ja, ich habe mich um dich gekümmert nachdem dich InuYasha hierher gebracht hat." Mit dem stoppte sie und öffnete eine neue Tür. Der Raum war eindeutig eine Küche, doch wie es schien eine sehr große. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch und rundherum war eine sehr moderne Küche. (A/N hab keine Lust das alles zu beschreiben, aber ihr wisst schon, flacher Herd, hoher Backofen mit drüber einmontierter Mikrowelle usw. .. wir haben so eine –lol-)

Nachdem Kagome wieder zurück auf die Erde kam, dachte sie etwas über ihre Antwort nach. Sie hatte sich eigentlich noch gar nicht gefragt, wie sie halbnackt auf das Bett gekommen war. Jetzt war sie deutlich erleichterter und setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Sessel hin.

„Oh, ... ich ... danke." Sie konnte nicht mehr heraus bringen. Im Grunde genommen wollte Kagome wieder nach Hause, ein langes Bad nehmen und vor dem Fernseher relaxen.

„Oh bitte, das war meine Aufgabe. Weißt du, du hast uns alle sehr erstaunt oder besser gesagt InuYasha."

Kagome sah die junge Frau vor ihr fragend an. „Was ... Wieso?"

„Na ja, InuYasha hat noch nie einfach so jemanden das Leben gerettet. Ich mein er hatte auch noch nie jemand unschuldigen sterben lassen, doch normal braucht er lange um jemanden hierher zu bringen. Du solltest dich vor Kikyou in Acht nehmen, sie war leicht verärgert darüber." Bei dem letzten Kommentar musste Sango laut auflachen.

„Kikyou? Wer ... wer ist das?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob du sie am Tisch gesehen hast, aber es war die Frau die dir ähnlich schaut. Nicht falsch verstehen, ihr habt bloß die selben Haare, obwohl ihre etwas länger sind und eure Gesichtszüge haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit. Aber da sind auch große Unterschiede und du siehst deutlich besser aus." (A/N hey, es heißt ja überall dass Kagome der Kikyou ähnlich schaut, aber ich kann kaum was erkennen, deswegen sehen sie sich hier auch nicht so ähnlich, also auf gar keinen Fall wie Zwillinge)

Kagome hatte genau ein anderes Mädchen außer Sango gesehen und wusste wen sie meinte. „Ah, die ... Wieso? Ich mein ist .. ist das seine Freundin?"

Sango war etwas überrascht, doch grinste schnell. „Na ja, sie haben eine ´Bett-Beziehung, aber mehr nicht. Obwohl ich denke Kikyou will mehr, doch InuYasha hat keine Lust sich zu binden, er will eben nur Sex." Doch schnell riss Sango die Hand zu ihrem Mund und sah erschreckt zu Kagome. „Oh sorry, war das eh nicht zu schlimm?"

Kagome dachte kurz nach, bevor sie laut auflachte. „Was? Das Wort –Sex? Oi Sango, ich bin keine 5 mehr. Ich bin 17 und wenn nicht von Erfahrungen, dann müsste ich zumindest schon von der Schule was davon gehört haben." Sie lachte weiter und hielt sich den Bauch fest, da er sich verkrampfte.

Sango ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer aus bevor sie mitlachte. Ihr glücklicher Moment wurde jedoch von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Die beiden Mädchen hörten auf und drehten ihre Köpfe zur Tür.

InuYasha war in den Raum gekommen. Ihm folgte ein junger Mann. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Eine muskulöse Statur und ein hübsches Gesicht. Nichts desto Trotz fand Kagome InuYasha immer noch am feschesten. An der Türschwelle tauchte plötzlich eine schwarzhaarige Frau auf. Dies musste Kikyou sein. Sie sah böse zu Kagome, ging zu InuYasha und legte ihre Hände über seinen Bauch von hinten und sah noch schlangenartiger zu Kagome. Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Kagome, dass ist Miroku. Er bringt dir deine Sachen mit. Bist du bereit!" Niemand schien den genervten Unterton in InuYashas Stimme mitzukriegen. Er war gelangweilt von Kikyou und wusste nicht wieso, doch wollte nicht, dass sie das vor Kagome tat. Doch so wie immer konnte er sie nicht einfach wegstubsen, da er ihre Dienst heute Abend noch brauchen würde.

Der junge Mann hinter ihm, Miroku, stieg vor. Er trug eine Tüte in der Hand und gab sie Kagome, doch stattdessen die Tüte in ihren Händen zu lassen, packte er ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Miroku. Und du, hübsches Mädchen, musst Lady Kagome sein. Würdest du mir die Ehre machen und mein Kind gebären?"

Kagomes Unterkiefer fiel und sie sah ihn mit einem unglaubwürdigen Blick an. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte ihn Sango schon am Kopf geschlagen und sah ihn nun wütend an.

Er strich sich über die bildende Beule und lächelte dann zu Sango. „Geliebte Sango, du weiß doch ich wü-"

„Ich will das nicht hören Miroku." Sie sah nun weg und tappte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Arm.

InuYasha war leicht wütend geworden als Miroku Kagome angriff, doch beruhigte sich, als Sango ihn schlug. „Miroku, lass sie in Frieden, sie ist noch ein Kind."

Kagome sah ihn bloß wild an und die Wut stieg in ihr empor. Sie ignorierte den bösen Blick den ihr Kikyou zuwarf. „WAS? KIND? Hey Mister, ich bin 17 und kein KIND!"

InuYasha sah sie verwundert an, dass sie sich traute so mit ihm zu sprechen und er war nicht der einzige erstaunte. Er wollte es jedoch nicht zeigen und hatte nun keine Lust zum Streiten. Kikyou wurde unangenehm und er riss ihre Hände von sich weg um näher zu Kagome zu gehen. „Keh, Komm jetzt, wir wollen dich schnell loshaben."

Kagome war immer noch leicht wütend, doch der Gedanke an zu Hause beruhigte sie wieder. Sie verabschiedete sich von Sango und Miroku und folgte InuYasha hinaus. Erst als sie außerhalb des Hauses war, erkannte sie wie riesig es war. Alt, groß und traumhaft schön.

InuYasha sah ihren erstaunten Blick und musste etwas lächeln. Sie sah in einer Weise wie eine Prinzessin aus. Er schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf. _´Gott! Sein wann bin ich so sentimental geworden! Nie, nein .. ich möchte sie bloß los werden!_ Er führte sie über einen Hof und stoppte bei einem schwarzen Motorrad. Es sah neu und sehr elegant aus.

Kagome starrte sich erneut die Augen aus. „Auf .. auf dem?"

InuYasha grinste und setzte sich hin. „Na klar, komm steig rauf."

Kagome ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich hinter ihm. Er gab ihr Anweisungen und sie befolgte. Als sie ihre Arme um seinen Bauch legte, konnte sie Kikyou verstehen. Er hatte einen gut durchtrainierten Bauch und Kagome konnte seine Muskel durch sein schwarzes Shirt fühlen. Ein lustiges Gefühl durchzog ihren Körper. Sie versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und zu relaxen, doch ein gewisse Spannung hatte ihren Körper schon überzogen.

InuYasha konnte sich nicht helfen und ließ ein leises Knurren los, als Kagomes Hände ihn umschlangen und ihren Oberkörper sich an seinen Rücken presste. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, da ihn allein diese unbedeutende Handlung sehr zu schaffen machte. _´Verdammt! Was ist mit mir los! Das letzte mal habe ich mich vor vielen Jahren so gefühlt, Scheiße, nicht einmal dann._ Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und klärte seine Gedanken.

„Also Mädchen, wo wohnst du?"

Seine Frage kam plötzlich und irgendwie war sie doch zu erwarten. Kagomes Zuhause kannten bis jetzt nur ihre engsten Freunde und Familie. Sie zog von ihrem Schrein aus und suchte sich eine Wohnung alleine. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen dort zu leben, da viele Dämonen und andere böse Menschen das kannten. Sie tat es um sich zu beschützen und befürchtete jetzt ihre Barriere fallen zu lassen und dann hintergangen zu werden. Doch etwas sagte ihr keine Angst zu haben und sie verrat es ihm.

Nachdem die beiden losgefahren waren, hatte Kagome sich fester an InuYasha gepresst und hielt ihn ganz fest. Ihr war die hohe Geschwindigkeit etwas zuviel und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in InuYashas Rücken, oder besser gesagt in seinen seidenen Haaren, um ihr Gesicht, trotz des Helmes, vor dem Wind zu schützen. InuYasha bemerkte das, grinste und beschleunigte. Ihm gefiel das Gefühl als ´Hilfe benutzt zu werden. Als er dann wieder verlangsamte, lockerte sie ihren Griff ein wenig. Er knurrte leise in seinen Helm. Als er bei der angegeben Adresse stehen blieb, fühlte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl und schnüffelte in der Luft.

Kagome wurde traurig als sie ihre Wohnung sah. Sie war gerade erst dabei das Motorradfahren zu genießen, als sie zu einem Halt kamen. Außerdem gefiel ihr der Gedanke InuYasha nie wieder zu sehen nicht wirklich, obwohl er doch eigentlich ein perverses, egoistisches und arrogantes Schwein war, oder! Sie wollte ihre Hände befreien und aufstehen, als InuYasha sie aufhielt.

„Lebst du mit irgendwelchen Dämonen zusammen?"

Kagome sah ihn erstaunt an, bevor sie antwortete. „Was! Nein!"

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Hör zu Mädchen, ihr Geruch ist hier überall und nicht nur von irgendwelchen Dämonen, sondern von Narakus." InuYasha wusste nicht was dieses Mädchen zu verbergen hatte, doch wenn sie etwas mit Naraku zu tun hatte würde er sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

„Was? Oh nein, wie ... wie haben sie da-" Kagome unterbrach sich selbst. Es wäre nicht gut zuzugeben, dass niemand wusste wo sie lebte.

InuYasha sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Mädchen hinter sich. Etwas stimmte nicht und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Hey, du bist Kagome Higurashi, die mächtige Miko die alle Banden für ihre Zwecke haben wollen, nicht wahr?"

Kagome erstarrte. Jetzt wollte sie dringend weg. Sie wollte ihre Arme von seinem Bauch weggeben, doch er hielt sie erneut an. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten fuhr er fort.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst kriegt dich Naraku in die Finger und wird dich nicht so nett behandeln. Da ich dich gerettet habe bist du mir noch etwas schuldig, ich nehme dich jetzt wieder mit und du hilfst uns Naraku zu erledigen. Wenn das vorbei ist wirst du wieder frei sein."

Irgendwie kam es Kagome nicht vor als wäre es eine Frage und sie hätte die Wahl. Doch in seinen Worten lag etwas Wahres und Kagome wollte wirklich nicht von diesem Naraku gekidnappt werden. Sie hatte schon mal etwas von ihm gehört und es war nichts Nettes. Sie nickte, seufzte und presste sich wieder fest in InuYasha als er wieder wegfuhr. Dies würde anstrengend werden, doch zumindest hatte sie Sango als angenehme Gesellschaft.

* * *

**oh my gosh! habe ich wirklich das s- wort verwendet-looool- das war a bissi fad, ich weiß, aber so habe ich zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass sie dort bleibt -hehe- bis zum nächsten mal!**

**bYe**


	3. Frustration

**ok, also ich gehe hier ziemlich schnell vor, ne? also, ihr wisst das das hier - R - ist und ich wollte euch nur mal vorwarnen, dass es hier zu ´heißeren szenen kommen wird, mal sehen was ihr davon haltet ...**

**

* * *

3. Frustration**

Natürlich waren alle überrascht, als Kagome zurückkam. Doch nach langen Erklärungen von InuYasha klärten sich die Dinge. Sango war relativ zufrieden und man könnte meinen, fast alle Männer ebenfalls. Kikyou hingegen schien anderer Meinung, jedes mal schoss sie Kagome einen giftigen Blick zu und kuschelte sich immer zu InuYasha. Anscheinend dachte sie so Kagome eifersüchtig machen zu können und ihr zu zeigen was ´ihr gehörte, doch es klappte nicht oder zumindest nicht in Kagomes Bewusstsein.

Kagome war schon eine Woche da. Sie waren kurz neues Gewand einkaufen, natürlich alles schwarz, Hausordnung! Sie flirtete mit einigen Männern, wurde aber immer von InuYasha unterbrochen. Er sagte, niemand dürfte etwas mit ihr tun, da sie ja noch ein ´Kind war. Durch diese Kommentare wurde Kagome immer sehr wütend und alles endete mit einem heftigen Streit. Sie verschuf sich Respekt und Erstaunen, als sie Miroku einmal fast zu Tode schlug, da er sie ´angefasst hatte. Mit Sango hatte sie sich in dieser Zeit gut befreundet.

Natürlich gehörte sie zumindest zum Teil zu dieser Bande und sie musste bereit für den Kampf sein. Also musste sie trainiert werde. Ihre körperliche Fitness wurde extremst auf die Probe gestellt und ihr Trainer war kein geringerer als Kikyou. Irgendwie schien es InuYasha eine gute Idee und er ließ sich von nichts und niemanden umstellen.

Sie war schweißgebadet und wollte nur mehr ein langes Bad nehmen. Kikyou hetzte sie bis auf das Ärgste und Kagome hatte bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal ihre Kräfte eingesetzt. Stattdessen hatte ihr Kikyou gezeigt, was sie drauf hatte. Es schien nicht als hätte Kikyou Schmerzen dabei und dies machte Kagome etwas Angst. Sie hatte es noch nicht jemanden verraten und verspürte auch kein Bedürfnis. Doch was ist wenn es zu einem Einsatz kommt in dem sie ihre Kräfte benutzt, würde das selbe passieren wie an diesem Abend? Kagome hoffte wirklich, dass das Training half, obwohl sie im Grunde genommen nur ihre körperliche Fitness trainierte.

Die Angst vor dem was kommen mag, machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blieb kurz stehen. Ihr Zimmer lag kurz vor ihr, doch ihr Keuchen ließ nicht zu sich schnell zu bewegen. Endlich öffnete sie die Tür, zu dem blauen Zimmer. Das große Himmelbett verlieh dem Raum etwas himmlisches und sie lächelte bei dem Anblick. Dies war wahrlich ein Segen. Zunächst war Kagome etwas überrascht in diesem Zimmer zu schlafen, da sie dachte sie würde in das andere Zimmer kommen, in dem sie aufgewacht war. Doch sie wurde schnell aufgeklärt, dass dies InuYasha gehörte und sie war noch verwirrter.

Kagome nahm ein frisches Handtuch, zog sich aus und stieg in die riesige Wanne. Sie wollte sich diesmal nur Duschen, also schloss sie die Wanne nicht zu und ließ das heiße Wasser laufen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl verbreitete sich mit jedem einzelnen Tropfen auf Kagomes Haut. Ihre Muskel entspannten sich und langsam dämmerte der Dampf das edle Zimmer ein. Es tat gut zumindest für kurze Zeit seine Sorgen ertränken zu können und an angenehmere Sachen zu denken. Doch Schicksal wollte Kagome wohl ein böses Spiel spielen, da all ihre Gedanken sich zu einer Person widmeten. _´Verdammt! Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken? Und wieso kann diese dumme Ziege ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_ Kagome duschte sich fertig, zog sich an und ging zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum, oder besser gesagt dem Wohnzimmer.

Dort waren noch nicht viele, außer Sango, Miroku und fünf andere Männer die mit hungrigen Blicken zu Kagome sahen.

„Hey Kagome, InuYasha hat dich in seinem Büro gerufen, es ist etwas wegen deinem Training."

Kagome seufzte und lächelte zu Sango. „Ok, dann gehe ich einmal. Wir sehen uns später."

Als sie dir zum Büro öffnete, verspürte sie einen leichten Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie wusste nicht wieso ihr Körper so reagierte, doch es gefiel ihr nicht. Kikyou saß auf InuYashas Tisch und er auf seinen Sessel vor ihr. Sie küssten sich gerade leidenschaftlich als Kagome ihren Moment unterbrach. Kikyou blieb für kurze Zeit sitzen bis InuYasha sie stupste und sie den Raum verlassen musste. Als sie an Kagome vorbeiging warf sie ihr noch einen tödlich Blick zu den Kagome nur erwiderte.

Dann sah Kagome wieder zu InuYasha und verbarg ihr Entsetzen mit einem Lächeln. Verdammt, sie wusste sie mochte ihn mehr als sie sollte und sie wusste, sie könnte ihn nie haben. Ihr Lächeln blieb, doch hätte man genauer in ihre Augen gesehen, hätte man die Traurigkeit darin erkennen können.

InuYasha war zwar überrascht worden, zeigte jedoch keine Mimiken. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und seine goldenen Augen starrten das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie lächelte und das irritierte ihn, er hätte ja nicht erwartet, dass sie eifersüchtig oder so wäre, doch irgendwie wollte ein Teil in ihm es doch.

„Also ... du wolltest mich sprechen?" Kagome hatte die Stille nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Sessel vor InuYashas Tisch.

„Ja, Kikyou wird in den nächsten Tagen nicht da sein, also werde ich dich trainieren. Außerdem gehen wir heute Abend mit Sango und Miroku aus. Es ist was geschäftliches, doch es ist in einem heißen Club deswegen kommst du auch mit und wir werden ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Kagome war sich nicht sicher ob sie richtig gehört hatte. „Club? Spaß? Ich denke du denkst, dass ich zu jung dafür bin!"

InuYasha grinste. „Klar, das bist du auch, aber du musst das Leben kennen lernen meine Kleine."

Kagome formte ihre Augen zu Schlitze und ballte ihre Fäuste. _´Wenn der wüsste, was ich schon alles getan habe ... –argh-_ Sie stand nur auf und ging aus dem Büro ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

InuYasha wusste nicht wieso, wurde jedoch leicht aufgegeilt, als sie in einer ihren wütendsten Phasen kam. Im Grunde genommen wurde er es schon die ganze Woche wenn sie sich stritten und der Gedanke, sie unter ihm, stöhnend und immer wieder seinen Namen schreiend, ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Selbst Kikyou stellte ihn nicht mehr zufrieden. Er seufzte, stand auf und begann sich fertig zu machen.

Nachdem die vier nach langem argumentieren angekommen waren, setzte Kagome ihren Helm ab und sah leicht enttäuscht und sauer auf InuYasha. Sie hatten sich entschieden nur zwei Motorräder mitzunehmen und wie es kommen musste, saß Sango bei Miroku und Kagome bei InuYasha. Sie war schon so weit, dass Fahren richtig zu genießen, als er plötzlich mit irgendwelchen Manövern aufkam.

InuYasha grinste sie nur an, als er seinen Helm abnahm. Er saß immer noch auf seinem ´Bike und Kagome musste zugeben, dass er sehr heiß mit den schwarzen Lederhosen und der schwarzen Lederjacke aussah. Sie wendete ihren Blick von ihm weg und ging zu Sango, konnte jedoch die Hitze auf ihren Wangen nicht verhindern.

InuYasha stieg ab und sah Kagome mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue nach. Der schwarze Minirock zeigte viel von ihren Beinen. Ihre langen, offenen Haare schwangen hin und her. Er gab sich einen mentalen Schlag auf den Kopf. ´_Hey, sie ist nur ein Mädchen. Schlag dir das sofort aus den Kopf InuYasha!_

Als sie in den riesigen Raum stiegen, kam ihnen eine Welle lauter Musik entgegen. Drinnen war die Luft stickig und es war halbdunkel. Diskolichter waren überall befestigt und eine Horde von Menschen tanzten auf der großen Tanzfläche. Die meisten rieben ihre Hüften gegeneinander in verführerischen Bewegungen. So viel Kagome erkennen konnte, waren alle Leute im Club so heiß angezogen wie sie.

Sie blickte zu InuYasha und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie er einer jungen Frau mit einem gewissen Schimmern im Auge nachsah. Kagome fühlte ein unangenehmes Gefühl. _´So schaut er mich nie an! WA- Scheiße, hab ich wirklich gerade so etwas gedacht!_ Sie schluckte schwer und zog ihre Lederjacke aus.

InuYasha sah dem Mädchen nach. _´Mit der könnte ich heute Abend noch Spaß haben, aber ... sie ist nicht Kagome ... VERFLUCHT! Was denke ich da schon wieder!_ Er wendete seinen Blick wieder zu seinen ´Kollegen, das jedoch ein großer Fehler war. Kagome stand in ihren Lederstiefeln, Lederrock und Minitop mit zick-zack Streifen am Rücken da. _´Whoa! Sie ist heiß und diese Kurven ..- SHIT!_ Wieso musste er bloß immer so an sie denken.

Miroku und InuYasha hatten noch etwas Arbeit zu tun und sagten den Mädels schon einmal Spaß zu haben. Als die beiden die Mädchen verließen,konnte InuYasha gerade noch sehen wie sich eine Horde von Jungs um sie sammelten und wie einige sich besonders zu Kagome sehr angezogen fühlten.

Kagome und Sango hatten sehr viel Spaß. Für Kagome war es genau der richtige Club und die Jungs dort waren auch alle sehr heiß. Natürlich konnte keiner sich mit InuYasha vergleichen, dennoch gab sich Kagome zufrieden. Sie tanzte schon seit einer Weile mit einem Jungen und es wurde immer heißer zwischen den beiden.

Der Junge legte seine Hände auf ihre rotierenden Hüften und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Kagome bewegte ihre Hände von seiner Brust zu seinem Bauch. Sie war schon ganz verloren in der Musik und bemerkte kaum, dass der Junge seine Hände auf ihrem Hinterteil hatte und seinen Körper an ihren presste. Sie lächelte verführerisch zu ihm und war gerade dabei ihn zu küssen, als ihn jemand plötzlich an der Schulter packte und von Kagome wegriss. Sie stand nur wie verwurzelt da.

„Ich bin dran." Sagte ein etwas wütender Hanyou. Nachdem er mit seinen Geschäften fertig war, hatte er nach Kagome und Sango gesucht. Als er Kagome in dieser Position fand, flimmerte die Wut in ihm auf und er hätte am liebsten diesen Jungen angesprungen.

Bevor Kagome reagieren konnte, packte InuYasha sie am Handgelenk und schwank sie so, dass ihr Rücken fest an seiner Brust gepresst war. Dann begann er seinen Körper nach dem Beat der Musik zu bewegen und seine Hände wanderten auf und ab von Kagomes Seiten. Kurze Zeit später begann Kagome mitzutanzen. Ihre Hüften drehten sich beinahe gleichzeitig mit InuYashas und Hitze stieg in ihre Körper.

Kagome begann mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Hüften nach unten zu bewegen und als sie wieder aufstand, rammte sie ihr Hinterteil auf InuYashas Leistengegend. In voller Ekstase begann er ihren Hals zu küssen und sein warmer Atem machte sie nahezu verrückt.

Nach einer Weile stand Kagome Gesicht zu Gesicht mit ihm und hatte ein Bein um seinen Torso geschwungen. Ihre Körper fest aneinander gepresst, bewegten sich immer noch erotisierend zur Musik. Heiße Blicke zwischen gold und braun und noch wildere Gedanken.

InuYasha hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus und sein ´Freund schrie nur nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er packte Kagomes freies Bein und schwang es genau wie das andere um sich. Immer noch in Augenkontakt ging er mit ihr von der Tanzfläche, an einigen Tischen vorbei bis er zu einer dunklen und unauffälligen Stelle kam und sie gegen die Wand presste.

Kagome konnte seinen harten ´Kumpel zwischen ihren Beinen fühlen, kniff die Augen zu und ließ ein leises Stöhnen aus als sein Unterkörper auch noch an ihrem rieb. InuYasha begann sie am Hals zu küssen, daran zu saugen und leicht zu knabbern. Als er ihre Erregung roch, presste er seine Lippen fest auf ihre.

Kagome war nicht sonderlich erstaunt, da sie in einer ähnlichen Verfassung wie InuYasha war. Ohne zu warten spaltete sie ihre Lippen und wurde schnell von seiner Zunge gegrüßt. Beiden atmeten heftig durch die Lücken zwischen ihren Lippen, ihre Zungen jedoch waren die ganze Zeit verbunden. Kagome legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Sie drückte seinen Körper fester an ihrem mit ihren Beinen. Daraufhin rotierte er mit seinen Hüften und ließ Wellen von purer Lust von Kagomes Mitte ausgehen.

Ihr heißer Moment wurde von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Die beiden brachen ihren feurigen Kuss ab und blickten zu der Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Dort standen Miroku und Sango, Sango mit einem knallroten Gesicht und Miroku mit einem perversen Grinser.

„Ärm .. es tut mir Leid wenn ich unterbreche, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät und .. wir haben einen schweren Tag vor uns. Also ..." Miroku konnte sich nicht helfen, sah jedoch leicht vergnügt zu ihnen, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit Sango richtete und sie mit lustvollen Augen ansah. Sie hingegen warnte ihn nur und schlug ihm dann am Kopf.

Kagome hatte ihre Beine schon auf dem Boden gebracht. InuYasha stand immer noch ganz nah an ihr und hatte nun seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Er gab ein bösartiges Knurren aus. Kagome wurde noch feuchter bei dem maskulinen Geräusch und der Vibration das es ihrem Körper sendete, da InuYasha noch an Kagome gepresst war. Mann, war sie sauer und das selbe konnte sie auch von InuYasha sagen.

Beide auf dem Motorrad immer noch ganz frustriert, hielten kaum die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen aus. InuYasha war mächtig sauer, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er würde heute Nacht schon das bekommen was er wollte und nicht nur, was _er_ wollte. Ein Grinsen bildete sich an seinem Gesicht als er sein Haus sah und einen Gang zulegte.

* * *

**bin doch gemein oder? lest dann das nächste chappie um rauszufinden, ob sie das kriegen was sie wollen, kleinen warnung im voraus ... rechtlich gesehen wird es nichts für kleine kinder sein lol**

**bYe**


	4. Leidenschaft

**oh my gosh! ich habe das wirklich geschrieben, nicht zu fassen .. ich bin so was von .. pervers! hehe am kopf nervös kratz**

**WARNUNG: fast das ganze kapitel hier ist ein lemon, das heißt falls ihr euch nicht beret fühlt sexuelles szenen zu lesen, dann seit ihr hier in der falschen geschichte. die wichtigsten romantischen oder auch gefühlsszenen werde etwas mit lime zu tun haben und falls euch nicht aufgefallen ist, dies hier ist R ... und falls ihr gerade auch so eine total nervende und dumme hentai- romantik-phase machts, dann is dieser fic genau das richitige ...**

**

* * *

4. Leidenschaft**

Kagome stand in ihrem Zimmer nur in ihrem Handtuch. Von ihren Haaren tropfte abgekühltes Wasser und durch das gekippte Fenster kam eine kühle Brise, durch die sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen und Beinen bildete. Sie hielt das Handtuch oberhalb ihrer Brust fest während sie mit der anderen Hand in ihrem Kasten nach ihrem Schlafhemd suchte. Trotz der Dusche hatte die Spannung ihren Körper nicht verlassen. Sie konnte immer noch InuYashas harte Brust gegen sich gepresst spüren. Seine weichen Lippen und seine köstliche Zunge.

Kagome seufzte auf. Verdammt, es war nur ein Ausrutscher und sie hatten sich einfach nur von der Musik hinreißen lassen. Er würde nie etwas von ihr wollen, nicht war? Ein erneut frustrierter Seufzer verließ ihre Lippen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Nachdem sie endlich in der Dunkelheit etwas zum schlafen gefunden hatte, lief sie zu ihrem Bett. Das einzige Licht ihrer Nachtlampe, die auf ihrem Nachtkästchen stand, dämmerte ihr Zimmer in einen exotisches, schwaches Licht ein. Sie ließ ihr schwarzes Handtuch zu ihren Füßen fallen und zitterte einwenig als ihr nackter Körper der kalten Luft ausgesetzt wurde. Sie stand kurz still da, bevor sie sich leicht beugte um ihr Schlafhemd aufzuheben, zuckte jedoch schnell zusammen als sie eine Stimme hörte.

„Wow, Baby so gefällst du mir besser denn je." InuYashas Stimme war leise, tief und ... sexy. Er war leise in ihr Zimmer gekommen und beobachtete sie, bis sie das Tuch fallen ließ. Der Anblick ihres nackten Körpers nahm ihm den Atem. Er hatte zwar immer ihre Figur bewundert, doch ganz ohne Gewand konnte er erst ihre perfekten Kurven sehen. Ihre volle Brust, ihre straffen Schenkel und ihr flacher Bauch. Einfach alles war perfekt.

Die Hitze pulsierte durch seinen Körper, als er langsam seine Hände um ihren Bauch legte. Er presste ihren Rücken an seine Brust und begab seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr.

„Gott, du bist sogar hübscher als ich mir vorgestellt habe ..."

Kagome ersteifte als sie InuYasha spürte. War das wirklich möglich? Ihr Atem wurde heftiger als sie seine harte und nackte Brust gegen ihren Rücken spürte. Nackte! Ja, er war oben ohne, aber eine Hose hatte er an, zumindest eine Unterwäsche.

Kagome wendete sich in seinen Armen und sah in seine Augen. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ganz nackt war, sie war nicht so unschuldig. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Kagome war immer noch eine Jungfrau und hatte eigentlich auch ein sehr ausgeprägtes Schamgefühl, doch durch die Erzählungen ihrer Freunde und einigen Filmen, wusste sie genau was lief und was sie wollte und zu tun hatte. Das schwache Licht leuchtete InuYashas goldene Augen in einen verführerisch dunklen Ton. Sie legte ihr Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihren Körper fester an seinem. Sie konnte seine harten Muskel spüren und die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen tauchte wieder auf.

„Ah, du hast Vorstellungen über mich?" Ihre Stimme war eher ein Wispern mit einem erotisierenden Unterton.

InuYasha beugte seinen Kopf nach unten, so dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von einander getrennt waren. „Wer würde nicht!"

Seine heißer Atem und tiefe Stimme sendeten Schauder entlang ihren Rücken. Bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, hatte er schon seine Lippen gegen ihre gepresst. Seine Zunge bewegte sich langsam zwischen ihre leicht gespalteten Lippen und erforschten ihre Mundhöhle. InuYasha bewegte seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Hintern, als ihre Zungen sich trafen. Dieser Kuss war nicht so wild wie ihr erster, dennoch war er mit Verlangen und Lust gefüllt.

Je mehr Manöver sie in ihren Münder machten, desto heftiger wanderten ihre Hände. InuYasha brach den Kuss ab und blickte tief in ihre Augen, keuchend. Dann mit einem Satz befand sich Kagome auf ihrem Bett während InuYasha vor ihr stand. Jetzt hatte sie einen sehr guten Ausblick auf seinen Oberkörper. Seine Brust war perfekt geformt und seine six-packs ließen eine prickelnde Hitze durch ihren Körper laufen. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie seine breiten Schultern mit den muskulösen Armen sah.

InuYasha bemerkte wie sie ihn anstarrte und grinste. Dann beugte er sich langsam über sie. Seine Hände lagen zu beiden Seiten von ihrem Kopf und mit seinen Knien spreizte er ihre Beine, so dass er sich dazwischen legen konnte. Er drückte seinen Unterkörper gegen ihre gereizte Stelle und erntete ein Stöhnen. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" Schon wieder ließ seine raue Stimme ein kühles Gefühl an ihrem Rücken aus.

Kagome konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken. InuYashas Grinsen wurde breiter und er gab ihr einen intensiven Kuss. Danach begann er von ihrem Kinn, zu ihrem Hals bis zu ihrer linken Brust zu wandern. Dort bewegte er langsam seine Zunge vom Ansatz bis zu ihrem Nippel. Er war schon hart und als InuYasha leicht daran knabberte, entwischte wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen Kagomes Lippen. Bei der weiteren Behandlung saugte und leckte er daran, während er ihre andere Brust mit seiner Hand massierte. Seine andere Hand strich ihre Seite. Das einzige was sie erwidern konnte, waren laute und lustvolle Geräusche.

InuYasha brach kurz ab und sah tief in ihre Augen. „Und gefällt dir das?" Während er das sagte rieb er seinen Unterkörper zwischen ihren Beinen, wobei sie deutlich seine Erregung spüren konnte.

Die Sensation ermöglichte ihr nicht zu sprechen und so war ihre Antwort ein Stöhnen. InuYasha küsste sie erneut, bis er abbrach und zu ihrem Ohr wanderte.

„Verdammt Kagome, ich will dich. Und ich weiß du willst mich auch, ich kann es spüren .." Mit dem bewegte er seinen Unterkörper etwas nach oben um seiner Hand den Weg zwischen ihren Beinen zu ermöglichen. Dort strich er sanft über ihre erregte Zone. „ ... und ich kann es riechen. Ich habe es die ganze Woche riechen können und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr du mich damit gefoltert hast ..."

Kagome war zu beschäftigt mit dem Gefühl, dass ihren Körper durchzog, als bei seinen Worten rot zu werden. Sein heißer Atem brannte in ihrer Haut und sein intensiver Blick bohrte sich in ihr ein. Die Finger zwischen ihren Beinen formten kleine Kreise auf dem weichen Fleisch, bis sie ihren Eingang gefunden hatten. InuYasha massierte immer noch eine Brust während er mit er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.

Kagome stöhnte laut auf. Noch nie hatte sie so was erlebt. Dieses Gefühl, dass schrie rauszukommen, jedoch noch nicht freigelassen werden konnte. Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Haut und das atmen zwischen ihrem stöhnen fiel ihr schwer, während InuYashas Mund wieder ihrer Brust gewidmet war.

Die sanften jedoch lauten Geräusche die Kagome von sich gab, ertönten wie Musik in InuYashas Ohren. Er steckte einen zweiten Finger hinein. Für Kagome, sie war im siebten Himmel. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre eine Atombombe explodiert, als wäre ein Vulkan ausgebrochen, als hätte endlich die Spannung ihren Körper verlassen, da sie nur noch darum gefleht hatte. Sie krümmte ihren Rücken und schrie laut InuYashas Namen. Es war ihr erster Orgasmus, richtiger Orgasmus. Sie hatte zwar öfter selbst Hand angelegt, dennoch ist es ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl wenn jemand anderer das tut.

InuYasha spürte wie ihr warmer Saft auf seine Finger fiel. Seinen Namen in einer solchen Art von Kagome geschrieen, gab ihm den gewissen Kick und er zog langsam seine Finger aus ihr, während er ihre keuchende Form ansah. Er leckte den süßlichen, leicht salzigen Saft von seinen Fingern. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gutes von so einer Stelle geschmeckt. Er nahm sich die Zeit um genauer, das Mädchen unter sich zu betrachten.

Kagome keuchte immer noch und starrte in InuYashas lustvollen Augen. Einige Haarsträhnen klebten wegen ihrem Schweiß an ihrer Stirn fest. Dann leckte sie sich über ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Gott, sie war eine Göttin! Oh ja, sie sah wie eine Sex-Göttin aus.

InuYasha konnte, wollte nicht mehr warten. Er wusste dies war nicht nur ein One- Night- Stand. Er wollte sie mehr als nur einmal genießen und er würde auch genug Möglichkeiten haben. Für heute jedoch hatte er keine Geduld länger zu warten. Schnell hatte er seine Boxershorts ausgezogen.

Er platzierte sich vor ihren Eingang, nahm ein Bein in seine Hand und schwang es über seine Schulter. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen lüsternen Kuss. Ihre Zungen kämpften wild um Dominanz endeten jedoch in einen feurigen Tanz Er brach ab und bewegte seinen Kopf nur ein wenig von ihrem.

„Kagome, Baby, ich will dich, ich brauche dich." Er küsste sie erneut, diesmal kürzer. „Sag das du mich auch willst, sag es!"

Seine tiefe Stimme und die heißen Küsse ließen sie erneut feucht werden. Schon komisch, dass er eine solche Wirkung hatte. Sie konnte nur keuchen und leise erwidern. „InuYasha, ich .. ich will dich ..."

Er brauchte nicht mehr zu hören, schnell bewegte er seine Hüfte und war mit einem dezenten und harten Schwung in ihr. Er bereute es jedoch schnell, als er den Ausdruck von Schmerz an ihrem Gesicht sah. Sie war noch Jungfrau, wieso hatte er es nicht vorher bemerkt? War das okay was er da tat? Doch seine Gedanken wurden sofort unterbrochen, als er ein Stöhnen von Kagome vernahm.

Er bewegte sich immer schneller raus und rein. Haut schlug auf Haut, Schweiß vermischte sich und lustvolle Schreie der beiden Liebenden waren zu hören. Als die Hitze stieg und das prickelnde Gefühl in ihren Magen stärker wurde, kam Kagome zu ihrem zweiten Höhepunkt an diesem Abend mit einem lauten Schrei von InuYashas Namen.

InuYasha spürte wie sich ihre Wände um seinen Unterleib, oder Teil davon, verengten und sie ihren Orgasmus erreichte. Ihr Duft und das Gefühl brachten auch ihn zum Himmel. Er stöhnte einmal laut ihren Name auf und leerte seinen Samen in sie.

Keuchend zog er sich langsam aus ihr, fiel neben ihr hin und nahm sie in seinen Armen. Er tat das immer, er wusste das Frauen das gern hatten. Dennoch fühlte er zum ersten Mal ein wirklich angenehm, wohlige Gefühl dabei. Normal tat er es aus reiner Freundlichkeit, da er die Mädchen meistens so und so am nächsten Tag verlassen würde, doch etwas komisches bildete sich nun in ihm. Es war so, als würde er dieses Mädchen nie loslassen wollen. _´Ich beginne doch nicht auf sie zu stehen, oder? GOTT, nein, sie ist bloß ein guter Fick, ja genau. _Doch etwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm da etwas anderes, was er jedoch nicht verstehen konnte.

Kagome lag auf seiner Brust und streichelte ihn sanft mit ihrer Hand. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelehnt und streichelte ihn ebenfalls zart. Kagome dachte kurz besorgt nach, ob sie vielleicht schwanger sei. Ihr Sorge flog jedoch schnell wieder dahin, sie erinnerte sich gelesen zu haben, dass Youkai nur dann Kinder kriegen, wenn sie sich ein Weibchen/Männchen nehmen, also sie oder ihn markieren. InuYasha war zwar nur ein Hanyou, doch bei ihnen galten die selben Regeln.

Kagome war zu geschafft und schlief in den warmen Komfort von seinem Körper ein.

InuYasha beobachtete sie noch einwenig, das Gefühl in seinen Magen verließ ihn nie. _´Engel, was tust du mir da an?_ Er konnte fühlen wie seine Augenlieder schwerer wurden und auch er ihr in einen ruhigen Schlaf folgte.

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen brannten leicht in ihrem Gesicht. Sie versuchte ihr Gesicht in ihrem seidenen Polster zu verstecken, dies half jedoch nicht viel. Sie rieb sich leicht die Augen bevor sie sich aufsetzte und sich umsah. Sie war alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Die seidene Decke bedeckte ihren nackten Körper und die Morgensonne schien durch die großen Fenster.

Kagomes Wangen erröteten als sie an die gestrige Nacht dachte. Es schien jedoch wie ein Traum, nur einige Flecken auf ihrem Bett und ihre angespannten Oberschenkel verrieten die Wahrheit. Sie war zwar leicht enttäuscht, dass InuYasha nicht bei ihr war, doch was hatte sie erwartet. Wahrscheinlich war sie bloß ein Ersatz für Kikyou und das Mädchen gestern aus dem Club. Bei diesen Gedanken schmerzte es in Kagomes Brustkorb, sie wusste jedoch nicht wieso.

Sie machte einige Versuche aufzustehen und schaffte es im Endeffekt. Ihre inneren Oberschenkel schmerzten zwar etwas, doch nach einer heißen Dusche entspannten sich ihre angespannten Muskel, einwenig. Sie zog sich nach dem Bad um machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die Küche.

Egal wie miserabel sie sich fühlte, nur eine weitere Trophäe in InuYashas großer Sammlung zu sein, konnte sie den leichten Grinser aus ihrem Gesicht nicht wegkriegen. Das kleine Glücksgefühl, dass sich aufgebaut hatte, hatte noch keine Lust abzuhauen. Außerdem wer sagte, dass sie nicht auch nur ihren Spaß wollte?Sie blieb kurz stehen um ihren Oberschenkel zu massieren, bevor sie die Tür zu Küche öffnete.

* * *

**ich sag doch, ich bin total durchgeknallt ... ich weiß, noch sieht es aus als wären die beiden nur in eines interessiert, aber ich habe große pläne, ich steh auch auf romance! -gg- also, wie fandet ihr es? es war mein erster richtiger lemon und irgendwie .. ich weiß nicht ...pls reviewt, sayonara and arigato**

**bYe& kiZzeS**


	5. Frühstück

**heYy .. SORRY folks, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat .. ich war aber seh mit der schule überfordert, wollte zuerst meine erste geschichte fertig kriegen usw ... echt gomen nasei!**

**

* * *

5. Frühstück**

InuYasha wachte früh im Morgengrauen auf. Es war noch leicht dunkel, dennoch würde die Sonne bald aufgehen. Selbst durch die dicken Fensterscheiben konnte er den Tau riechen. Er streichelte den Oberarm des Mädchens in seinen Armen und beugte seinen Kopf zu ihren. Er verbarg seine Nase in ihre Haare und atmete tief ein.

Das wohlige Gefühl hatte ihn nicht verlassen und er war verwirrt. Normal wäre er sofort nach seinem aufstehen gegangen, doch irgendetwas befahl ihm liegen zu bleiben. Nicht einmal bei Kikyou blieb er lange liegen, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren ein Verhältnis hatten. Er sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass er bald ein wichtiges Treffen hatte, außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Kagome aufwachte, während er noch da war. Natürlich versuchte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf etwas anderes einzureden, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. Außerdem würde er sein tägliches Vorgehen nicht wegen irgendeinem kleinen Mädchen ändern. Er hatte es bis jetzt immer getan, bei allen Frauen mit denen er geschlafen hatte.

Einerseits fühlte sich InuYasha schlecht, dass er ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte. Doch der Youkai in ihm verspürte ein Gefühl von Glück, Erleichterung und Macht. Während InuYasha sich umzog, beäugte er die schlafende Form von Kagome. Sie wimmerte einwenig als Protest gegen den Verlust der Wärme, die InuYashas Körper abgegeben hatte. InuYasha lächelte über ihre Geste mit einem warmen Gesichtsausdruck. Selbst ihn erstaunte es, dass dieses Mädchen ihn so weich machen konnte.

InuYasha war bekannt für seine Grobheit und Gefühllosigkeit. Dennoch schaffte es dieses Mädchen ihm ein richtiges Lächeln zu entlocken. Er nahm das Bettlacken und legte es sanft über den göttlichen Körper auf dem Bett. Dann legte er sanft seine Lippen über die des Mädchens. Es war ein zarter und süßlicher Kuss und InuYasha war wieder über sich selbst verwundert. Er verließ den Raum um in seinem eigenen zu gehen, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

InuYasha hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und es war erst Mittag. Kurz nachdem er aufgestanden war, hatte er sich schon auf den Weg zu einem Treffen gemacht. Es war rein geschäftlich und endete so wie meistens in einem Blutbad. Natürlich war InuYashas Gruppe gut davongekommen und hatte all ihre Gegner besiegt.

Das stinkige Blut eines Schlangendämons klebte auf ihn. Er hatte zwar auch einige Kratzer und Schrammen, doch die würden mit seinem Dämonenblut und ein bisschen Pflege schnell verschwinden. Er war jetzt schon müde, musste jedoch noch sehr viel erledigen. Davor wollte er sich etwas kleines zum Essen nehmen und ging in die Küche.

Auf dem Esstisch saßen Sango und Kikyou, beide schossen sich wie immer böse Blicke zu. Als sie bemerkten, wer gerade eingetreten war, ließen sie ein Wimmern aus. Der Anblick von InuYasha, war so wie immer nach einem Treffen, nicht gerade sehr köstlich. Eigentlich sollten die beiden jungen Frauen es schon gewohnt sein, dennoch erschreckten sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Kameraden in einen solchen Zustand sahen.

„Oh Inu-Baby, Wer hat dir das angetan?" Mit dem stand Kikyou auf und rannte zu InuYasha. Sie traute sich nicht ihn zu umarmen, da er überall Dämonenblut kleben hatte. Stattdessen strich sie ihn sanft auf der Wange und platzierte einen kalten Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen.

InuYasha stieß sie leicht weg und sah sie etwas überrascht an, sollte sie nicht weg sein und Informationen sammeln! „Kikyou, so schlimm ist es nicht und nenn mich nicht Inu-Baby, verdammt wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen! Ach und noch etwas, was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Kikyou starrte ihn kurz an bevor sich wieder ein schleimiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete. „Nun ja .. es i-"

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht fertig sprechen, da in diesem Augenblick dir Tür aufging und eine noch etwas verschlafene Kagome in den Raum trat.

Kagome konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben. Sango starrte böse zu Kikyou, die sich vor InuYasha stand, der vollkommen blutig da stand, das Blut schien jedoch nicht seines zu sein. Alle Augen hatten sich nun zu Kagome gerichtet. Kagomes Lachen zerfiel und sie starrte weit äugig zu InuYasha und Kikyou. Sollte sie nicht weg sein? Und jetzt sah es so aus, als wären sie wieder glücklich vereint.

_´Kagome, lass dich nicht unterkriegen, was hast du erwartet? Du wusstest dass er ein Playboy ist, aber .. verdammt was macht Kikyou da? _Ihr Lächeln trat wieder in ihr Gesicht, doch nur Sango konnte erkennen, dass es herzlos war. Sie straffte einwenig ihre Kleidung und machte dann einige Schritte in den nun stillen Raum. „Guten Morgen, allerseits."

„Guten Morgen, Kagome-chan." Sango war nun aufgestanden um ihrer neuen Freundin eine Begrüßungsumarmung zu geben.

InuYasha musste sich leicht auf die Zunge beißen, um die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht zu verdrängen. Es war ja nicht so, dass es was vollkommen neues war. Er hatte schon öfter mit Frauen geschlafen und am nächsten Tag so getan, als wäre nichts passiert. Doch irgendwie schien ihn Kagomes Anwesenheit nervös zu machen, nervös und auch ein wenig aufgeregt. Als Antwort gab er bloß ein kaum vernehmbares Kopfnicken und richtete seinen Blick wieder zu Kikyou, die nun wütende Blicke Kagome zuschoss.

InuYasha entlies ein leises Knurren, das man auch als wütendes Räuspern vernehmen konnte. „Kikyou, was zum Teufel machst du hier! Müsstest du nicht weg sein!"

Kikyou drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu InuYasha, nachdem sie wieder ihre giftigen Blicke an Kagome ausgelassen hatte. „Ich? Ach ja, ich habe schon alles gemacht, mehr Zeit habe ich doch nicht gebraucht. Aber Inu-Baby, freust du dich denn nicht mich zu sehen?" Ihre Stimme hatte wieder einen zu süßen Ton angenommen, so wie Bitterschokolade, die trotz der köstlichen Beigabe so bitter schmecken konnte.

„Feh, du hast was ich will, das ist gut! Und Kikyou, nenn mich nie wieder Inu-Baby!" Der gefährliche Ton seiner Stimme, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. InuYasha war zwar überrascht, dass sie so schnell ihre Arbeit erledigt hatte, doch andererseits war Kikyou eine der besten in ihrem Gebiet. Er wusste, dass die Informationen sie ihm liefern sollte, nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt waren. „Kikyou, komm in einer halben Stunde wie üblich in mein Büro."

Dies war eine Botschaft, die Kikyou gerne hörte, also antwortete sie ihm mit einem Nicken. Denn immer wenn sie in sein Büro musste, würden nicht nur Worte fallen. Kikyou kannte InuYasha schon sehr lange und wusste, dass er ein Mann mit Wünschen und Bedürfnissen war. Ihre kleinen Sitzungen in seinem Büro waren beinahe Routine.

InuYasha warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Kagome, die immer noch ihr lächelndes Gesicht aufhatte, das ihn etwas irritierte_. ´Es war ja nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass sie eifersüchtig ist oder so .. aber irgendwie .. stört mich das..._ Er schüttelte seine Gedanken mit einem leichten Kopfnicken aus seinem Kopf und machte sich bereit zu gehen. Der Hunger plagte ihn zwar immer noch, aber zuerst musste er sich duschen und Kikyou treffen.

Kikyou blieb nicht lange mit den beiden anderen und folgte ihm kurze Zeit später aus dem Raum.

Kagome stand nun vor der Küchentheke und schnitt sich ein wenig Brot für ihr Frühstück, obwohl es schon Mittag war, zurecht. Sie hatte mitgelauscht bei dem kurzen Gespräch, traute sich jedoch kein einziges Mal aufzublicken. Wie dumm war sie gewesen? Sie hatte sich schon nach so kurzer Zeit InuYasha hingegeben und fühlte sich nun dreckig. Nicht, dass sie etwas bereute, nur das Gefühl, das etwas falsch war, machte ihr einwenig zu schaffen.

Als sie nur mehr mit Sango im Raum war, brach ihre Fassade zusammen. Ihr Lächeln verließ ihr Gesicht, ihre Blick senkte sich und ihre Augen begannen das intensive braun hinter einen glasigen Vorhang zu verstecken. Die Schulter fielen von ihrer aufrechten Handlung herab.

Sango hatte die Veränderung bemerkt und wusste, weswegen. Es war kaum zu übersehen, was ihr Boss und das junge Mädchen gestern im Club getan haben. Außerdem war InuYasha sehr gutaussehend und Kagome, noch nicht mal volljährig, war naiv und war bereits dabei, so wie viele andere für InuYasha zu fallen. Sango war froh, dass die Situation noch nicht ernster wurde oder zumindest hoffte sie es. _´Nein, InuYasha hätte nie ... ich mein .. andererseits nimmt er jeden wen er will ..._ Sango seufzte leise auf, sie hoffte inständig, dass Kagome genug Anstand hatte und nichts Schlimmeres zugelassen hatte, denn ihrem Chef konnte sie in diesem Fall nicht vertrauen.

Gerade als Sango ihre Freundin trösten wollte, sprang die Tür auf und ein nur mit einem Handtuch um die Leistengegend gekleideter Miroku stand davor. Die beiden Mädchen drehten automatisch ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und Kagomes Wangen fingen an zu glühen. Er stand fast nackt vor ihr. Sie konnte deutlich seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper sehen, der beinahe so göttlich wie der InuYashas war, beinahe.

„Sango." Seine Augen blickten sie intensiv an, bevor er seinen Blick Kagome zuwand und ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. „Oh Halle Kagome." Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu Sango. „Komm jetzt!"

Kagome sah erstaunt zu, wie sich Sango von ihr verabschiedete und mit einem gewissen Feuer in ihren Augen Miroku folgte. _´Seit wann befolgt sie seine Anweisungen!_ In Kagomes Augen erschien es beinahe unmöglich nicht überrascht zu werden in diesem Haus, denn ständig benahmen sich die Personen hier merkwürdig und verwunderten sie immer auf das Neue. _´Hmm .. Aber Sango und Miroku haben ja da etwas für einander, ich frage mich ob da was läuft?´_ Doch daran wollte sie ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden und verfiel wieder in ihren Kummer.

Kagome schnitt sich nun einige Scheiben von einer Wurst ab. Das scharfe Messer rammte sich in das Fleisch und mit einwenig Mühe wurde es kerzengerade abgeschnitten. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu einem gewissen Halbdämonen. _´Oh Gott, was würde Mama sagen? Was würden meine Freunde sagen? Ich .. hab ich einen Fehler gemacht? Irgendwie wollt ich doch immer mein erstes Mal mit jemanden haben, der mich liebt .. den ich liebe.. aber gestern .. da war es mir vollkommen egal .._ Sie seufzte ein wenig verärgert auf. Kagome war wütend, dass sie es zugelassen hatte. Denn das was sie gelehrt worden war ist, Sex erst nach der Ehe zu haben und nur mit einem einzigen Mann. Nicht das Kagome das letzte überschritten hatte, aber geheiratet hatten sie definitiv nicht.

Kagome lachte einwenig auf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemals InuYasha zu heiraten, denn lieben, das konnte er nicht. Doch genauso wenig empfand Kagome Liebe ihm gegenüber, Begehren und Lust schon, aber Liebe? Nein, dazu war es überhaupt zu früh und an Liebe an den ersten Blick glaubte sie nicht, ganz egal wie schwer sie atmen konnte als sie ihn das erste Mal sah.

Kagome war noch nie verliebt gewesen in ihrem ganze Leben. Klar gab es immer wieder diese flüchtigen Schwärmereien, doch richtig wahre und tiefgründige Liebe hatte sie noch nie empfunden. Als sie wieder an eine unmögliche Heirat mit InuYasha dachte, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung, doch sie bildete sich ein, es sei wegen gestern Abend. Plötzlich tauchten Vorstellungen von ihren gemeinsamen Kindern in ihren Kopf auf und sie fragte sich, ob sie verrückt war. Doch gerade als sie diese dummen Gedanken verscheuchen wollte, hämmerte ein pochender Schmerz plötzlich in ihrem Finger.

Sie sah nach unten und bemerkte, dass sie sich geschnitten hatte. Automatisch nahm sie den Finger in den Mund und saugte das fließende Blut in ihren Mund. Die Wunde war jedoch zu groß, also stürmte sie durch die ganze Küche um ein Pflaster zu suchen. Der metallische Geschmack ihres Blutes breitete sich in ihren Mundhöhlen aus und sie ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus.

Plötzlich, in all ihrer Hetz, rannte sie in etwas Hartes. Sie machte sich mental bereit auf den kalten Boden aufzuschlagen, doch zwei starke Arme packten sie und pressten sie gegen eine harte Brust. Ihre beiden Hände fielen lose neben ihr her und sie blickte hoch nur um ihn zwei goldene Augen zu starren.

„InuYasha!" Die Verwunderung konnte man deutlich ihrer Stimme entnehmen.

„Ich wollte mir doch noch etwas zum Essen nehmen, bevor ich mich mit Kikyou treffe." Murmelte er während er seinen Kopf nach unten bewegte zu einer immer noch steifen Kagome in seinen Armen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sein Blick weichte ein wenig auf und zeigte einen geringen Anteil an Sorge. „Du blutest..." Sein warmer Atem streichelte ihre Lippen spielvoll als das Wispern seinen Mund verließ.

Kagome begann einwenig zu zittern, als sie die selben Gefühle wie am Abend zuvor wieder auflodern spürte. „Ach .. es ist ni-" Aber bevor sie ihren Satz fertig sprechen wurde, übermannte sie ein leichter Schock, als InuYasha ihren Finger in seinen Mund nahm und daran saugte. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen während seine Zähne leicht an ihrem zarten Fleisch knabberten und seine raue Zunge es massierte.

Kagome schluckte schwer als das wohlig warme Gefühl sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte. Als er langsam ihren Finger wieder aus seinem Mund nahm, brach der Blickkontakt immer noch nicht ab. Erst als InuYasha seine Lippen fest auf Kagomes presste, schlossen sich ihre Augen um mit ihren Gefühlen dahinzuschmelzen. Ihre Arme schossen blitzartig auf und schlängelten sich um seinen Hals als er sie gezielt auf den Hüften packte und noch fester an sich zog.

Ohne zu warten, spaltete InuYasha Kagomes Lippen mit seiner Zunge und tastete sich zu ihrer Zunge. Der immer noch leicht vernehmbare, metallische Geschmack ihres Blutes vermischte sich mit ihrer Süße, so dass InuYasha noch fester an ihrer Zunge saugte, massierte und ihre Lippen verschlang. Lust und Verlangen vernebelten ihre Köpfe und der Durst nach mehr jammerte ihre Gedanken voll.

Langsam und ungewollt riss InuYasha sich los. Er hatte noch Arbeit mit Kikyou vor sich und er würde sicher nicht wegen diesem Mädchen zu spät kommen, nicht wahr?

Er blickte ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, die ein silbriger Vorhang aus Hitze umfasste und gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss, bevor er sie losließ und Richtung Tür marschierte.

Kagome sah ihm still hinterher. Sie schloss noch einmal ihre Augen um sich an den köstlichen Kuss zu erinnern, köstlich und wild. _´Lust ..._ Da streifte sie eine andere Erinnerung und sie rief dem Hanyou hinterher.

„Hey InuYasha, wolltest du nicht etwas essen?"

InuYasha war schon fast aus dem Raum. Er legt einen Arm auf die Türschwelle und blickte über seine Schulter zu Kagomes perfekten Rundungen. Ein Gedanke an letzter Nacht irritierte seinen Verstand und ein verführerisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, so dass man seine langen und spitzen Fangzähne sehen konnte.

„Für jetzt bin ich satt und es war wirklich sehr .. köstlich. Pass auf, dass für später noch was übrig bleibt." Und mit dem war er verschwunden. Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht, wie er anfangs schien.

* * *

**ich glaub ich kann mich da gleich noch mal entschuldigen, das kapitel ist wohl eher weniger umd ie eigentliche geschichte (nun ja ein bissi schon) als eher um die charas gegangen ° ... aber ich verspreche euch, das nächste kapitel wird früher upgeloadet und etwas action haben, damit nicht alles so fad verläuft -gg- .. ok, dann reviewt wie immer brav und bis bald dan!**

**ja ne**


	6. Terror

**ok .. ich weiß ich kann mich gar nicht genug entschuldigen, ich hatte zwar irgendwoe mal erwähnt, dass ich die story kurz abgebrochen hatte ... aber es hat keum jemand mitbekommen und jetzt hat es auch so lange gedauert bis meine blockade weg war, gerade jetzt wo ich für einen monat nach malta fliege sigh**

**also, GOMEN NASAI! es tut mir wirklich so leid, ich weiß ich hatte im letzten kapitel gesagt, ich würde schnell updaten, aber das war, da ich letztens eine idee hatte und dann irgendwie das interesse verlor**

**bevor wir aber mit der story weitermachen muss ich mich für die tollen kommentare bedanken! auch wenn kritik dabei war finde ich es in ordnung, nur wie schon bei meiner beschreibung; ich schreibe was ich will und wie ich es will und wenn es einem nicht gefällt soll er es nicht lesen, dennoch nehme ich sie mir zu herzen und schaue, ob sich etwas ändern lässt**

**jetzt hab ich wieder viel zu viel geschrieben und ich will euch nicht mehr aufhalten, also viel spaß beim lesen! ****

* * *

**

6. Terror

Kagome war in ihrem Zimmer und lag auf dem großen Bett. Sie war verwirrt, wusste nicht was mit ihr los war und verstand die Signale der kleinen Stimme in ihrem Kopf nicht. War sie wirklich so schlimm geworden? War eine Miko nicht zu rein um auch nur Lust zu empfinden? Doch wiederum war das früher so, jetzt war sie nicht nur eine Miko sondern auch eine junge Frau. Würde das das wieder ausgleichen?

Sie seufzte laut auf und vergrub ihren Kopf noch tiefer in die weichen Kissen. Würde es nun weiterhin so mit InuYasha und ihr laufen? Würde er sie so wie alle anderen Frauen bloß wie ein Objekt sehen und benutzen wann es ihm passt? Doch die Frage, die ihr am meisten Angst machte, würde sie das stören? Immerhin ging auch er nur seinen Trieben nach und konnte ja nichts dafür, wenn ab und zu sich Frauen was falsches einbildeten und sich durch seinen Charme blenden ließen. Und wenn er das konnte, dürfte sie das dann nicht auch tun? Würde sie dann genauso mit die Männer nur benutzen, wollte sie das?

Kagome schloss ihren Augen ganz fest zusammen. Nein .. oder vielleicht auch doch, aber sie konnte, nein durfte sich nicht wie eine Schlampe benehmen, denn das würde sie werden, nicht wahr? Sie wollte nicht wie Kikyo enden, nein, so weit würde es nie kommen ...

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen. Bevor sie auch nur „Herein!" sagen konnte, steckte auch schon Sango den Kopf durch einen Spalt hinein und grinste Kagome von Ohr zu Ohr an.

„Sango!" Lächelte Kagome sie an und sprang mit einem Satz von ihrem Bett. „Was ist?" Die Frage mochte vielleicht einwenig rau geklungen haben, aber es war auch nicht gerade seicht als Kagome ihrer Gedanken entrissen wurde.

Sango öffnete die Tür nun ganz und stieg ins Zimmer, hinter sich knallte sie die Tür wieder zu. Das breite Lächeln verließ nie ihr Gesicht, sogar als es hinter ihr erzitterte, strotzte ihr Körper immer noch mit einer siegreichen Haltung. „Kagome-chan!" Sie ging weiter in den Raum. „Wir gehen einkaufen!"

Sofort nahmen auch Kagomes Augen einen gewissen Schimmer ein und das Lächeln von Sango projizierte sich auf ihren Lippen. Mit einem Satz drehte sie sich um und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer. „Einen Moment!" schrie sie quer durch den Raum. „Ich bin gleich fertig Sango-chan!" Und schon kam sie vom Bad geschossen und stoppte direkt vor ihrer Freundin. Sie richtete sich noch ein paar locker gewordene Strähnen von ihren hochgesteckten Haaren und glättete einige Falten ihrer schwarzen Kleidung während sie schwer nach Luft schnappte. „Ok .. wir können gehen!" Sie war zwar noch immer außer Atem, rannte jedoch förmlich aus dem Haus.

Sango schüttelte bloß lächelnd den Kopf und folgte ihrer Freundin schnell. Kagome war überrascht, dass sie mit einem Auto fuhren, aber Sango meinte es wäre für die Einkäufe besser. Die jungen Frauen gelangten schneller als erwartet zu der großen Einkaufsstraße und begannen eifrig durch die Geschäfte zu bummeln. Nach gut drei Stunden entschieden sie sich eine kleine Pause bei einem Eisgeschäft zu machen.

„Mmmmh .. das ist gut!" Eine muntere Kagome mampfte fröhlich an ihrem Eis. Es bestand aus drei Kugeln; Nutella, Hasselnuss und Straciatella. Sie beugte sich leicht zur Seite und stahl sich einen Schlecker von dem Eis ihrer Freundin. „Hm? Nicht schlecht .. aber meins ist besser."

„Hey!" Sango zwickte sie spielerisch am Arm und musste gleichzeitig auflachen. Kagome lachte mit. In diesem Moment hatten sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen, was die Gang anging. Sie wirkten wie zwei gute Freundinnen, die einfach einen netten Tag haben wollten, sogar ihre dunkle Kleidung wirkte nicht sonderlich schlimm, da sie ein dezentes und helles Make up trugen und die schwarzen Hosen wesentlich ordentlicher wirkten als die kurzen Röcke, auch wenn sie sehr eng waren.

Sango winkte zwei Typen, die gerade an ihnen vorbei gingen zu. Kagome lachte laut auf als einer davon, der die ganze Zeit zu ihnen starrte, in einen Laternenmast reinrannte. Die beiden Mädchen aßen ihr Eis langsam auf, da sie immer wieder durch kleine Strapazen zum Lachen gebracht wurden.

„Aaalsoooo .. was machen wir jetzt?" Kagome umklammerte Sangos Arm mit ihrem nachdem sie ihre Serviette im Müll verschwinden ließ. Shoppen war sie lange nicht mehr und mit Sango machte es ihr sogar besonders viel Spaß. Das Gefühl frei, lebendig und glücklich zu sein war einfach nur schön.

Sango grinste Kagome an. „Na was wohl?" Als Kagome sie bloß fragend und still anstarrte seufzte sie und ein verzwickter Schimmer bildete sich in ihren Augen. „Wir gehen Schuhe kaufen!" Dabei machte sie eine Stimme, als hätte das klar sein sollen und in diesem Moment hätte man Sango nie für einen Killer gehalten.

Die beiden Mädchen stolperten laut lachend in das Geschäft, vollkommen eingeschlossen in ihrer Welt und total ahnungslos, dass zwei Augenpaare ihre jede Bewegung präzise verfolgten. Weder Sango noch Kagome nahmen das starke youki wahr.

-

-

Kikyou setzte sich auf InuYashas Schoß und bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, presste sie ihre zu stark mit Lippenstift bemalten Lippen auf InuYashas. Seine Arme umschlängelten ihre Hüften, um sie jedoch vorm rotieren abzuhalten. Gegen den Kuss wehrte er sich nicht, als Kikyou es jedoch erneut versuchte drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Nachher!" Dieses eine Wort brachte Kikyou zum Schmollen, doch InuYasha verging es nur bei ihrem Anblick. „Sag mir zuerst was du herausgefunden hast." Er stand auf mit ihr in seinen Armen, setzte sie auf den Tisch und ging dann zu der kleinen Bar, die er in seinem Büro hatte. Mit einem Stamperl Vodka ließ es sich besser denken.

Kikyou seufzte und kreuzte ihre Beine. Sie hatte keine Chance ihre Gier zu sättigen, nicht bevor sie ihm die Nachricht übermittelte. „Also gut .." Sie war einwenig wütend, denn wie das Schicksal es so wollte, war die Hauptsache dieses kleine Miststück, Kagome. „Naraku weiß, dass ... dieses Mädchen hier bei dir ist." Sie rollte ihre Augen als sie sah wie sein ganzer Körper ersteifte und er sich langsam zu ihr drehte.

InuYasha hätte beinahe sein Getränk ausgespukt. „Nani? Woher?" Er legte das Glas wieder auf die Theke und setzte sich interessiert vor Kikyou in seinen Sessel. Es war nicht gut, dass sein Erzfeind wusste, welche geheime Waffe, die ja nun nicht mehr geheim war, er hatte. Woher konnte er es bloß wissen? Gab es vielleicht einen Verräter?

Kikyou beobachtete ihn genau und wurde leicht eifersüchtig. Wieso kümmerte er sich so um das Mädchen? Kikyou hatte auch die Blicke bemerkt, die er immer wieder Kagome zuwarf und konnte den Hass, den sie tief ihnen spürte nicht aufhalten, als er von Stunde zu Stunde stieg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Es war die Wahrheit. Kikyou wusste nicht wieso Naraku auch nur den blassesten Schimmer davon hatte. Sie war zwar InuYashas Spitzel, aber Naraku machte es ihr nicht gerade leicht. „Er hat auch noch in der ganzen Stadt seine Leute verteilt, da er ja nicht weiß wo sie sich genau befindet..."

InuYasha konnte fühlen wie die Wut langsam in ihm zu Kochen begann. Es war also gut möglich, dass es einen Verräter in seiner Gruppe gab und das war kein angenehmer Gedanke. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und beachtete kaum Kikyou, die sich wieder auf seinen Schoß setzte und etwas in sein Ohr wisperte.

„Hey.. InuYasha, jetzt habe ich wohl meine Belohnung verdient.." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rutschte sie langsam auf ihre Knie bis sie vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihre Hände langsam von seinem Oberkörper nach unten wandern ließ.

InuYasha entspannte sich in seinem Sessel und genoss geduldig wie Kikyou langsam seinen Gürtel öffnete, doch bevor er sich in dem Genuss verlieren konnte, musste er bloß eines sicher stellen. Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte Miroku.

„Ja?" Miroku wusste wer es war, also brauchte er auch nicht zu grüßen. Er wurde so und so nur dann angerufen, wenn InuYasha etwas von ihm brauchte und so ersparte er sich die Zeit.

„Miroku, ich möchte .." Er legte eine Hand auf Kikyous Kopf als sie langsam begann den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen. Dabei musste er zugeben, dass die Frau wirklich gut war in dem was sie tat und er sich schon lange danach gesehnt hatte. Was ihm aber gar nicht gefiel, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Schuldgefühle gegenüber Kagome und ihr Gesicht schwirrte andauernd in seinem Kopf. „...dass du Sango sagst, dass sie aufpassen soll, dass Kagome auf gar keinen Fall das Grundstück verlässt."

Auf der anderen Leitung blieb es still und InuYasha konnte beinahe die Nervosität von Miroku spüren. Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihm aus und er versteifte erneut am ganzen Körper. „Miroku?" Wieder kam keine Antwort und er knurrte wütend ins Telefon. Kikyou hatte nun auch aufgehört und blickte InuYasha neugierig an.

„Ahm ... also Sango und Kagome .." InuYasha konnte hören wie Miroku sich den Hinterkopf kratzte. „.. sie sind ..." Miroku versuchte es seinem Boss schonend bei zu bringen, denn wenn er nicht wollte, dass Kagome das Haus verließ, dann würde er jetzt alles andere außer erfreut sein. „ ... in die Stadt einkaufen gefah-"

InuYasha sprang in dem Moment vom Sessel, in dem er das Wort ‚Stadt' vernahm. Er zippte schnell seinen halboffenen Reißverschluss zu und befestigte seinen Gürtel. „Miroku, komm sofort zur Garage!" Und mit diesen Worten rannte er wütend aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine frustrierte Kikyou hängen., die verärgert aufstand und schimpfend in ihr Zimmer ging.

(A/N ich wette ihr habt geglaubt, ich hätte inu und kik wirklich dirty werden lassen xD .. nein! kotz aber fast wäre a bissi was passiert, das wird aber wahrscheinlich nie passieren .. .. ich mag kik eben net und sie mit inu find ich einfach nur ... würg)

InuYasha raste die Straße hinunter gefolgt von Miroku. Wenn er erst einmal bei den Mädchen ankommen würde, würde er ihnen eine Lehre verpassen. Zunächst müsste er jedoch sicher gehen, dass die beiden nicht angegriffen wurden und besonders Kagome. Denn Naraku hatte seine Männer in der ganzen Stadt, dann höchst wahrscheinlich auch im Zentrum.

Seine lange, silberne Haarpracht flog wirr um seinen Kopf, nicht einmal einen Helm trug er. Er war so schnell wie möglich die Treppen runtergerast und, hatte sich auf sein Motorrad gesetzt und fuhr los. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekam er ein merkwürdig unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er daran dachte, was Naraku wohl mit Kagome machen würde, wenn er sie in die Finger kriegte. Dies machte ihn noch wütender und er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit.

-

Kagome und Sango probierten nun schon das jeweils zwölfte Paar Schuhe. Von Sportschuhen bis zu Stiefeln über Sandalen hatten sie schon alles angehabt und konnten sich nicht entscheiden. Der Fakt, dass sie schon viele Schuhe hatten und sie sich nur kaum merkbar voneinander unterschieden war ihnen vollkommen egal.

Sango war gerade beim genüsslichen Anprobieren eines schwarzen Sandalenpaares mit einem dezenten Muster, als endlich ihre langjährig trainierten und scharfen Sinne in Kraft traten. Auf einmal spürte sie die starke dämonische Aura und ihr ganzer Körper ersteifte, als ihre Ohren sich anspitzen und sie versuchte die Dämonen ausfindig zu machen. Langsam griff eine Hand nach der zuvor vergessenen Waffe.

Kagome kam gerade mit einer neuen Box Schuhe, als sie jedoch Sangos Stellung sah runzelte sie die Stirn und wisperte leise zu Sango. „Sango-chan? .. Was ist los?" Als Antwort bekam sie bloß ein Handzeichen still zu sein. Zunächst verstand sie nicht, nicht bis die große Welle von extrem bösen youki sie traf.

Kagome riss ihre Augen weit auf. Die Box fiel aus ihren Händen und im selben Moment wurde ein Energieball gegen sie geworfen. Sango reagierte schnell und sprang zu Kagome um sie zu Boden zu werfen. Sie war jedoch eine Sekunde zu langsam und der Energieball streifte ihre Schulter.

Den Schmerz ignorierte sie bloß als sie von Kagome absprang und sie ihre Waffe in die Richtung des Feuerballs richtete. Vor ihr stand oder besser gesagt, schwebte ein Dämon. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare die zusammen gebunden waren zu einem Rasterzopf. Sango erkante ihn wieder, er war einer von Narakus Untertanen, Hiten war sein Name so fern sie sich noch daran erinnern konnte.

Er grinste sie bloß an. „Lange nicht gesehen, Sango war es oder?" Doch er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort und schoss erneut einen Feuerball, diesmal direkt auf sie gerichtet.

Sango konnte seiner Attacke ausweichen und hätte schwören können, dass sein Gesicht für kurze Zeit verschreckt aussah. „Ja, Hiten! Ich hatte gehofft dich nie wieder zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten feuerte sie eine Kugel auf den Dämonen ab. Wäre es eine ganz normale Kugel würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, doch die speziell zusammengesetzte Metall und Gift Waffe wirkte sofort tödlich für sämtliche Youkai, nun ja, zumindest für die etwas Schwächeren.

Hiten wich dem Angriff gerade noch aus. „Au!" Seine Stimme ertrank beinahe im Sarkasmus hinter diesen Worten. „Du hast dich kaum verändert, schade, dass dieser schöne Körper nur verschwendet wurde." Ohne in seine Bewegungen zu stoppen rannte er auf sie zu.

Die beiden kämpften und ignorierten die schreienden Bürger, die wirr umher liefen und versuchten den Laden zu verlassen. Sie vergaßen auch total auf ihre Begleiter..

Kagome blickte verzweifelt zu Sango und dem Dämonen. Panik machte sich in sie breit so wie immer, konnte sie die Dämonen nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Denn Sango mochte viele Feinde haben, ihre Instinkte sagten ihr aber, dass sie wegen ihr hier waren. Kagome wusste nicht ob sie bereit war ihre Kräfte zu benutzen. Auch wenn sie schon einwenig trainiert hatte, die Erinnerungen vom letzten Mal waren genug um ihre Ängste zu steigern. Denn trotz des kurzen Trainings, wie schlimm würde es diesmal sein?

Ihr blieb wenig Zeit um sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn sie spürte eine böse, dämonische Aura hinter sich. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah einen kleinen, kahlköpfigen und eher volleren Dämonen. Das Grinsen auf seinen schmalen Lippen ließ einen Schauer entlang ihren Rücken laufen und eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie bei seinem Anblick.

„Na hallo du hübsches, kleines Ding. Würde Naraku dich nicht brauchen, würde ich dich mitnehmen und vernaschen." Ein noch böser Blick kreuzte sein Gesicht. „Übringens ich bin Manten." Mit dem öffnete er sein Maul und presste starke Energiestränge ineinander.

Kagome erzitterte bei seinen Worten und sie hätte am liebsten gekotzt. Doch bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, fühlte sie etwas hartes und heißes und kurze Zeit später fand sie sich zwischen den umgeworfenen Schuhschränken und ein unangenehmer Schmerz piercte durch ihren Rücken. Der Dämon hatte sie getroffen.

Ihr war noch ein wenig schwindelig als sie ihn nur ein paar Schritt von sich entfernt sah. Ein krankes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und er schien erneut einen Ball zu formen. Er wollte sie nicht töten, er durfte nicht, aber mit der Ladung an Energie konnte er sie für Wochen bewusstlos machen. „Das wird leichter als ich dachte." Und mit dem wurde die leuchtende Kugel immer größer.

Erneut durchfloss pure Panik Kagomes Körper und verbreitete sich in jeder einzelnen Pore. Das bekannte Gefühl von Flammen in ihrem Bauch traf sie plötzlich uns sie wusste, sie konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Ihre Augensicht wurde immer verschwommener und ihre Kopf immer leichter. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Händen tauchte wieder auf und bevor sie über ihre Handlungen nach denken konnte, strömte ein kaum aushaltbarer Schmerz durch ihren Körper.

Der laute Schrei eines leidenden Dämonen war das letzte was sie hörte und vernahm bevor ihre Augen sich schlossen und sie in Dunkelheit verfiel. Sie spürte nicht mehr die starken Arme die sie gerade noch auffingen bevor sie gegen den Boden knallte.

* * *

**ich hoffe ich habe nicht all meine leser verloren und ich kann nur noh einmal bezeugen, dass es mir sooo leid tut! ich hoffe auch, dass das kapitel euch gefallen aht .. endlich beginnt die action (keine sorge, ich schreiber viel lieber über romantik .. aber ab und zu gehören auch solche sachen hier her)**

**hoffentlich seit ihr auch nicht allzu verwirrt und könnt einen monat afu das nächste kapitel warten, da ich ja in malta bin (das werdet ihr sicher noch irgendwo lesen lol) aber ich möchte bloß, dass ihr wissts weswegen ich nicht so schnell updaten werde**

**bitte reviewd wieder und ich habe euch alle ganz doll lieb!**

**bYe bYe**


	7. Die Kraft

**hiii! da ist das siebente kapitel und wie versprochen schneller als das andere, ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch**

**viel spaß beim lesen..lol**

**

* * *

7. Die Kraft **

InuYasha fuhr mit seinem Motorrad auf die Fußgängerzone der Einkaufsstraße und Miroku folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. Beinahe wäre InuYasha auch in das Schuhgeschäft gefahren, wo es so stark nach seinen Mitglieder und Narakus Youkai roch, entschied sich dann aber doch für die andere Variante und sprang ab, direkt in den Laden.

Chaos. Das war das erste was sich die beiden Männer dachten als sie den Laden von innen sahen. Die meisten Menschen waren geflohen, Schränke waren eingeschlagen und Schuhe lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt. Energiebälle wurden durch die Gegend geworfen und das laute Zersplittern der Möbel füllte das Geschäft.

InuYashas Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von einem grell leuchtenden Licht auf seiner linken Seite gezogen. Zunächst erkannte er bloß den Dämon, der vor der großen Energiequelle stand. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem wirbelnden Licht. Kleine Blitze schossen heraus und der Wind, der sich darum bildete, ließ alle leichten Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen. Inmitten des ganzen konnte InuYasha gerade noch eine Person sehen, bevor das Licht stärker wurde und er vor Schmerzen seine Augen abwenden musste.

Es war nur die Silhouette, die Form, der Schatten des Mädchens, wegen dem er überhaupt hier war. Er konnte die Macht fühlen, die von ihr ausging. Spürte, als eine riesige Energiewelle zu dem Dämonen geworfen wurde und musste selbst schwer damit kämpfen auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Nachdem das helle Licht den ganzen Raum umhüllte, die Macht jeden im Laden zu Boden riss und ein lauter Schrei ertönte, war alles still. InuYasha blinkte zuerst ein wenig mit seinen Augen um zu versuchen den Schmerz etwas zu lindern und den grellen Stich zu verscheuchen. Danach setzte er seinen Blick zurück auf die Szene bevor ihm.

Leise nahm er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den Schaden ganz genau. Der ganze Laden war zerstört, Schränke und Schuhe zerfetzt und aufgewühlt. Inmitten des Schauplatzes jedoch stand Kagome. Ihre Hände sanken auf ihre Seite und ihre Knie schienen nachzugeben. Bevor das Unglück geschehen konnte, rannte er so schnell er konnte zu ihr und fing ihre fallende Form auf.

Für einen Moment vergaß er alles um sich als er in das blasse Gesicht des Mädchens in seinen Armen blickte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kraftlos und unbeweglich an, genauso wie am Abend, an dem er sie gefunden hatte. Langsam begann Sorge sich in ihm zu füllen, denn Kagomes Zustand schien nicht gut zu sein. Obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, dass er sich um jemanden sorgte, schon gar nicht um sie.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Umgebung ging er zu seinen Kameraden, die gerade dabei waren sich gegenseitig aufstehen zu helfen. Als Sango endlich auf den Beinen war schüttelte sie den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung weg und blickte dann besorgt zu InuYasha. Sie tauschten verstehende Blicke aus bevor InuYasha sich umdrehte und aus dem Laden zu gehen begann, mit dem Mädchen in den Armen.

Miroku richtete ebenfalls seine Kleidung und steckte seine letzte Waffe ein und folgte danach seinem Freund und Leader. Als Sango jedoch seinen Namen rief, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um nur um einige Taschen voller Einkäufe in die Arme geschleudert zu bekommen.

„Da Kagome gerade nicht kann musst du mir helfen, außerdem bist du ja ein Gentleman, nicht wahr!" Sango gab ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und ging dann an ihm vorbei, selber voll bepackt mit vielen Taschen.

Miroku sah ihr eine Weile nur stumm hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen waren echt verwirrende Geschöpfe. Würde ihr ganzes Haus brennen würde sie wahrscheinlich zuerst ihre ganze Kosmetik entfernen und dann er rausgehen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Miroku laut auflachen und als er nur dumm von Sango angestarrt wurde, schwieg er wieder und folgte schnell hinaus.

-

-

InuYasha und seine Leute hatten es gerade noch geschafft zu verschwinden bevor die Polizei kam. Es war schwer mit einem bewusstlosen Mädchen Motorrad zu fahren, aber InuYasha hatte verweigert sie ins Auto zu setzten. Er wollte sie sicher halten und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie nur in seinen Armen sicher.

In der Villa angekommen raste er zu ihrem Zimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und rief Kaede, die Heilerin. Sie hatte Kagome auch am ersten Abend versorgt und war ebenfalls eine Miko. Sie war auch eine der wenigen Frauen die einen Platz in InuYasha Gruppe hatte und auch obwohl sie mittlerweile alt war, war sie eine sehr gute und gebrauchte Hilfe.

Wie auch am ersten Abend versorgte sie das ohnmächtige Mädchen und wie damals antwortete sie InuYasha nicht mit einer angemessenen Antwort, als er sie fragte was Kagome hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, das Mädchen in diesem Zustand zu sehen und vollkommen machtlos zu sein besorgte ihn. Sich nicht auszukennen und keine Kontrolle über Dinge zu haben waren nicht einige seiner Stärken.

„InuYasha, sie wird bald wieder zu sich kommen, versuch sie aber nicht allzu sehr anstrengen." Die alte Frau mit den grauen Haaren und auf dem einen Auge blind, auch bekannt als Kaede, blickte den Hanyou bedeutungsvoll an und marschierte langsam zur Tür.

„Feh! Keine Angst Kaede-baba, ich weiß was ich tun soll." InuYasha sah sie herausfordernd und auch einwenig dankbar an, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass diese alte Dame es schaffte ihn zu beruhigen und zu ermutigen, auch wenn er diesen Dank nie zum Vorschein treten lassen würde. So schnell sich sein Blick von Kagome abgewandt hatte, so schnell war er wieder auf sie gerichtet.

Kaede sah ihn eigenartig an. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er sich um jemanden so große Sorgen gemacht hatte, auch wenn er es nicht besonders zeigte, wusste sie ganz genau was in seinem Halbdämonenkopf so vorging, dafür kannte sie ihn zu lange. Dieses Mädchen, von dem eine so starke Kraft ausging, hatte eine bestimmte Wirkung auf ihn, die eine ganz neue Seite von ihm zeigte.

„Gut.. Ich geh in die Küche, falls sie aufwacht sag es mir, ich muss noch etwas mit ihr besprechen." Die alte Frau wartete bis InuYasha endlich nickte und verschwand dann aus der Tür. Kopfschüttelnd bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren dünnen Lippen, vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht würde dieses Mädchen es schaffen sich durch das kalte Herz des Hanyous zu bohren.

InuYasha hatte kaum zugehört und wunderte sich wenig worüber Kade mit Kagome zu sprechen hatte. Er ging langsam zu ihrem Bett, fast wie verzaubert von ihrem Anblick und blieb neben ihr stehen. Ihre schwarzen, leicht gelockten Haare lagen in Strähnen um ihr helles, ein wenig rosiges Gesicht. Die buschigen und vollen Wimpern lagen still auf ihren Wangen und ihre rosigen Lippen waren leicht offen.

Mit ihrer Form ganz still gehalten und den Händen auf ihren Bauch, hätte man sie mit Schneewittchen vergleichen können. Nur war es kein Märchen was vor ihm lag, sondern das junge Mädchen, das neuerdings oft durch seine Gedanken wanderte. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Ein Schauder ran entlang seines Rückens als er ihr weiche Haut spürte und sich von ihr wärmen ließ.

Plötzlich, als hätte ihn etwas getroffen, schoss seine Hand zurück und ein beinahe ängstlich schockierter Blick zierte sein Gesicht. Was war los mit ihm? Das war nicht die Art wie er sich benahm, nicht mal wenn Kikyou oder Sango, seine beste weibliche Freundin, verletzt waren tat er so was.

Er nahm einen Schritt zurück, wendete seine Augen aber nicht von der blassen Schönheit vor ihm. Er ging noch ein wenig nach hinten und setzte sich in den Ledersessel, immer noch zu schwach um seinen Blick irgendwo anders zu geben. Dieses Gefühl der Ratlosigkeit als er ihre Form sah, erinnerte ihn daran, wieso er sich geschworen hatte nie zu lieben.

Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, an dessen Sterbebett er gesessen ist und sich genauso hilflos gefühlt hatte wie jetzt. Doch damals war er sicher das sie stirbt, wieso hatte er aber jetzt die selbe Panik? Er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, dieses Mädchen machte ihn zu etwas was er lange nicht mehr war, ließ ihn Dinge spüren die neu und doch so bekannt waren.

Ein leises Geräusch, ein Wimpern schüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und seine Ohren und Augen richteten sich auf das streckende Mädchen im Bett. Er sah zu wie sich ihre Augen langsam öffneten und es kam ihm wie in Zeitlupe vor, denn jede Kleinigkeit der präzisen Bewegung fiel ihm auf.

Kagome blinkte noch einwenig mit den Augen bevor sie sich dann langsam aufrichtete. Für einen Moment fiel sie wieder auf das Kissen und hielt sich den Bauch fest, anscheinend war noch nicht aller regeneriert worden. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen bevor er bei InuYasha stehen blieb, der plötzlich an ihrer Seite auftauchte und sie wieder aufs Kissen drückte.

„Oi! Pass auf, du musst dich ausruhen.." Etwas zu spät bemerkte er, dass er gerade zu nett und freundlich reagiert hatte und am Rande des Rotwerdens stand. _‚Verdammt, was ist los mit mir! Was tut sie mir an?_' Er sorgte sich zwar oft um Mitglieder seiner Gruppe wenn sie verletzt waren, zeigte sie jedoch nie vor anderen. „Wir brauchen dich beim nächsten Kampf."

Das Lächeln auf Kagomes verwirrtem Gesicht verschwand im Nu. Er machte sich doch nicht mehr Sorgen als für alle anderen und wieso kümmerte es sie überhaupt? Sie ließ diese Situation ruhen, ihr Kopf tat ohnehin schon weh und wechselte das Thema. Im Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel: Was war geschehen? Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

„Inu-InuYasha … was, ist passiert?" Sie sagte das alles in einem langsam Ton, ihre Worte waren brüchig und ihre Stimme zittrig. Es war klar, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man durch InuYashas kalter Fassade einen verzweifelten und sorgvollen Blick erkennen, bevor sich seine Mimiken wieder als unleserlich umstellten.

„Du und Sango wart einkaufen …" Ein Knurren bahnte sich den Weg über seine Lippen. „..was ihr auch nie wieder tun dürft ohne mich zu fragen!.. Ich und Miroku sind sofort losgefahren als wir das gehört hatten, denn Naraku weiß wo du bist. Ihr wurdet angegriffen und ich hab gerade noch sehen können wie du den Dämonen attackiert hast. Ich nehme an, dass du davor von ihm verletzt worden bist weil du das Bewusstsein verloren hast. Dann habe ich dich hierher gebracht…" Er sprach vorsichtig, blickte ihr in die Augen und wartete, dass die Erinnerungen wiederkamen.

Kagome strengte kurz ihren Kopf an als sie die Informationen einsinken ließ, bevor ihr ein Lichtlein aufging. _‚Ah, ich weiß schon wieder … aber es war nicht der Dämon weswegen ich ohnmächtig wurde … ich war es, meine Kräfte.'_ Sie konnte es aber nicht laut aussprechen. Es war ihr Geheimnis, ihre Schwäche und sie konnte dies niemanden wissen lassen, selbst InuYasha nicht.

„Was ist mit Sango?" War ihr zweiter Gedanke. Ihre Freundin hatte einen starken Gegner und Kagome konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihr gut ging. Immerhin war es ihre einzige Freundin in der Gruppe und war ihr schon tief ins Herz gewachsen.

„Sango geht es gut, Miroku hat ihr geholfen." InuYasha pauste für einen Moment und fuhr dann wieder vor, vorsichtig als er sprach. „Hör zu, ab jetzt wirst du nur noch mit mir trainieren. Mit Kikyou funktioniert es anscheinend nicht, denn du bis immer noch sehr schwach, wenn dich dieser Dämon einfach so bewusstlos schlagen konnte." Und wie immer lag er total daneben mit der Wahl seiner Wörter.

Eigentlich fand er gar nicht, dass sie schwach war. Im Gegenteil, die Attacke, die er heute beobachtet hatte, ließ ihn für eine Weile sprachlos. Die Auswirkung ihrer Kräfte war immens, gewaltig und er hatte Respekt vor ihr. Der einzige Grund warum er das gesagt hatte war, da er nicht wollte, sie erneut so zu sehen.

Kagome wurde schnell wütend und wollte ihm dagegen schreien, dass sie stärker war und ihre eigenen Kräfte ihr alles raubten, hielt sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen. Einfach so ließ sie sein Kommentar jedoch auch nicht gehen. „Du .. du Idiot!" Besser verteidigen konnte sie sich nicht und ihr Kopf begann auch schon wieder zu schmerzen.

InuYasha funkelte sie böse an und wollte gerade mürrisch zurück schnappen, als sie sich an Kopf fasste. Sein Blick wurde sofort weicher und er beugte sich zu ihr. „Tut dir etwas weh?" Erneut hatte er sich selbst überrascht und zu spät gemerkt, dass er vor ihr Sorge, was eine Schwäche für ihn war, gezeigt hatte.

„Ich .. ich meine ... ich.." Er wollte es überspielen, konnte aber nicht, als er Kagome sah. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein verlorenes Kind, etwas Zerbrechliches, das viel Schutz brauchte. Er wusste auch nicht was ihn dazu verleitet hatte, doch er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Da ist jemand der dich noch kurz sehen will, warte ich hol sie schnell." Meinte er als ihm wieder etwas einfiel und verließ das Zimmer.

Kagomes Herz pochte noch immer wie wild aber sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. _´So ist er wahrscheinlich zu jeder … seine Masche._ Doch trotz der Gedanken konnte sie das Gefühl nicht verlassen, dass sie InuYasha gerade aus einer Seite gesehen hatte, die noch niemand kannte.

Die Tür ging auf riss Kagome aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht starrte das Mädchen zu der Person, die gerade eingetreten war.

„Kaede?"

* * *

**muahahahah .. cliffy, hä? ... lol.. nur damit ihr ne kleine ahnung habt was ihm nächsten kapitel geschehen wird ... ihr werdet mehr über kags kräfte erfahren**

**ok .. also ich bin nicht besonders froh mit dem kapitel ... liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich heute nur geschrieben hab und mir das ganze schon zu anstrengend geworden ist ggg ... kommt mir auch wie ein füller vor sigh**

**ich habe da eine neue ff****"one night" ich pers. und es wurde mir auch gesagt, finde, dass das meine beste idee von allen ist (selbst werbung mach) schauts doch bitte mal rein wenn ihr alle solch romantik fanatiker seits wie ich lol ("one night" fähnchen schwenk) ... die story is sogar beta gelesen, von meiner geliebten steffie (knuddel) ... und jetzt hör ich wieder mit der werbung auf xD .. und dem schleimen -.-**

**sooo .. hope es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten kapitel**

**bye bye**


End file.
